The Law of Attraction
by cendella
Summary: What if Allison chose Jack over Nathan all those years ago? What and how would things have changed?
1. Opposites Attract

**I do not own EUReKA. Nuff' said.**

The Law of Attraction

Chapter 1: Opposites Attract

Jack couldn't believe the position he'd found himself in. At last, he had Dr. Allison L. Blake in his arms...well not exactly in his arms, but it was a close as she'd ever been. The magnetic force emitted from the electrified fence had crushed their bodies tightly up against one another. Jack had tried to warn her, but she took his offhandedness as another of his attempts at playful banter. In the end, she realized it wasn't a joke as her body was pulled unwillingly and forcefully in his direction. Talk about awkward.

Jack didn't know what to do, so he attempted to pass the time by lightening the mood until Jo was able to release the field that held them clasped together. He could have managed to hold out if not for her attempt at freeing them. When she reached down to unbuckle his belt, his body, emotions and senses all went into overdrive. He implored her to stop, but his request fell upon deaf ears. His body betrayed him, resulting in an instantaneous reaction, the result of which he was powerless to hide if her vocal emission and facial expression was any indication. Jack had an erection, one so stiff that he was surprised it hadn't poked a hole straight through his pants. When she snickered, he wasn't sure if she was laughing at him, or was flattered by the fact she could elect such an impressive response. He chose to think it was the latter.

Trying to take the focus off the...difficulty he was having, he engaged in small talk. They briefly forget about their current condition when a piece of stray hair blew across her face caused by a light breeze. Looping his fingers of his unencumbered hand around the opposite side of her head, he removed the strands from in front of her face. Everything would have been fine if he hadn't looked into her eyes. He was entranced and if he wasn't mistaken, so was she. Time stood still as a battle ensued in his mind. The angelical side knew he shouldn't make a move. What if he offended her? What if she were repelled by his attempt? What if she didn't think of him that way? The devilish side wanted her right then and there. It told him that he knew she wanted him as much as he wanted her. The entire time he deliberated, his mouth lay partially open as if he were in the midst of kissing her and if he wasn't' mistaken, his movements were being mimicked. The seconds ticked by, neither of them moving or making a sound when the still was finally broken.

"Carter?"

Still in a daze, Jack wasn't sure if the voice her heard was real or not. Surely it was, because he could see her lips moving as his gaze lay fixated upon them.

He answered her, his head still in a fog. "Hum?"

"Are you going to kiss me or not?"

Taken aback by how direct she was, Jack stood in stunned silence. But then again, why should he be shocked by how blunt she was. Allison wasn't a woman who was afraid to speak her mind. He just always assumed he would be the one to finally pose the question and not the other way around.

A wicked smile pulled at the corner of his lips. Peering down into her eyes, he could see that same wanting desire for him reflected within. Since she had given him the go ahead, Jack lowered his mouth and kissed her gently and sweetly on the lips. He craned back just to be sure he hadn't misinterpreted her. When she smiled wide in response, he went in the kill. His mouth forming perfectly with hers, Jack kissed her long, hard and deep. How much time spent engaged in their present activity, they were unabashedly unaware as an interruption thrust them back into reality.

Clearing her throat, Jo seemed to have taken great amusement at the sight before her.

"Uh guys? The fence was shut down a while ago."

As they slowly separated, they realized not only were they no longer being held by force next to the fence, they had in-fact been wrapped in a lovers embrace. His arms looped around her waist, her arms draped around his neck and shoulders. They parted quickly, the rush of blood to both their faces apparent as Allison turned and traipsed toward her vehicle.

Calling after her, Jack made it a point to grimace at Jo as he passed her so that he could catch up with Allison.

Unsure of where to go form this point, he nervously began.

"That was weird huh?"

"Yeah."

Shyly she looked away. "Um, Carter, I want to apologize for being so forward. I shouldn't have put you on the spot. I mean, if you didn't want to kiss me, you didn't have to. I..."

Jack cut her off before she said another word, afraid that the spell would be broken, tailspinning them back to where they'd been only minutes before.

"Allison, would you like to go out on a date?"

She stared at him, her mouth agape.

"A date?"

"Yes, a date. With me?" Jack waited with bated breath for her answer.

"I'd like that."

"Okay then. Great."

They stood their grinning like fools, neither wanting to be the first to say goodbye.

Apparently Jo was unmoved by the scene before her and cleared her throat a bit more loudly this time. Jack shrewdly took her hint and parted from Allison. Hands on hips, standing tall, confident, Jack watched as she climbed into her vehicle and headed out.

"I'll talk to you later then."

The woman he had crushed on from the day he arrived in Eureka had agreed to go on a date with him. He wanted to savor this moment, commit it to memory. Sadly, his attempt was broken by a sniggering Jo.

"Come on Romeo, the real world awaits."

And that was how it all began and how four weeks later Jack found himself at Allison's place for a romantic dinner date. They were in the middle of cooking dinner – well, more like she cooked while he took every opportunity to disrupt her efforts. He always managed to find some way of kissing, touching, or holding her. As she stirred the basil pesto sauce for the grilled tuna they were having, Jack would walk up behind her, brush her hair to the side and apply kisses to the nape of her neck. Every so often he would take a nip at her collarbone or her shoulder blade which caused her to burst into a fit of giggles. His passion filled bites were a mere tease as to the pleasures he wanted to inflict on the rest of her body.

They had been secretly dating for several weeks now and this was literally the first night where they'd found themselves completely alone. No Kevin. No Zoë. No S.A.R.A.H. Oh, it hadn't been an easy feat keeping it quiet not only from the townspeople and their superiors, but their close friends. It wasn't that they were embarrassed or ashamed, they only wanted this time to be just for them. Why not be selfish? They routinely gave so much of themselves to everyone else that it felt good for once to think about their own personal lives. Jack had attempted to keep Zoë out of the loop, but clever girl that she was, it was hard for him to put anything past her. What did he expect anyway – like father, like daughter. So, these last few weeks, Kevin, Zoë and Jo became their willing accomplices. When they met for dinner or a movie, they were routinely accompanied by Kevin and Zoë under the guise of accidentally being at the same place at the same time. Besides it wouldn't seem odd or out of the ordinary for the four of them to be together. Jack adored Kevin and Allison felt the same about Zoë. Any other time they wanted to be alone, they had to venture outside of town. Of course the other advantage of not disclosing their courtship was that it gave them the chance to really get to know each other.

But for them, tonight was a special occasion. They decided they were going to make the announcement to everyone on Monday and this was a celebration of sorts of their budding romance becoming official. How those closest to them managed to miss the clues was beyond them. The sly glances, the blush of skin, the knowing smiles, and the never missed opportunities to be near each other if only for a second. Late at night while they talked on the phone, they laughed at how they continued to put one over on everyone. Allison was actually looking forward to sharing her joy, but fun aside, she also knew that the most difficult task of all would be telling Nathan.

Ever since his return to Eureka, Nathan had more than once hinted at the two of them reconciling; a pipe dream as far as she was concerned. Still she had to be tactful, for as stubborn and arrogant as Nathan was, he had feelings too. Even though they hadn't worked out, he was a good man at heart, but ultimately, he wasn't the one for her.

Alas, tonight was not about Nathan. She quickly removed him from her thoughts as Jack sidled up next to her.

His hand upon her cheek, he asked. "Allison, are you okay?"

"I'm sorry Carter. I'm fine, just thinking."

Obviously, he had noticed her blank expression as she stared off into the distance.

"Okay, but you know you can stop calling be Carter."

"Oh God, I did it again didn't I. I'm sorry. I'm still getting used to it."

Jack leaned over and gave her a reassuring peck on the lips. "It's okay Allie."

Reaching in the cupboard for plates so that she could set the table, Allison had an epiphany.

"Car..., I mean Jack. How about we open another bottle of wine?"

"Another?"

They had finished a bottle earlier while they cooked dinner and talked.

Taking a seat at the table, a pseudo look of shock on his face, he playfully teased.

"Are you trying to get me drunk so that you can take advantage of me Dr. Blake?"

When she promptly snapped back with sarcasm of her own, with no uncertainty, he knew he'd met his match.

"I doubt I'd need wine to do that. Besides, you're welcome to stay here and sleep it off."

"Oh, is that right now. Well, the first time I assumed I was staying at your place I was shot down."

"And thats only because we knew each other all of sixty minutes. There was no way I was going to allow you to stay in my home with my child and I. You could have been a psychopath for all I knew. No matter how cute you looked."

Smiling at her coyly, he prodded. "Huh...and now."

Allison crossed from her chair to his and grasped the collars of his shirt in her hands.

"Now, I know the type of man you are and if I'd have had any sense at all, I would've let you stay over that night."

Jack knew she didn't mean it. She wasn't that kind of woman and thankfully he wouldn't have it any other way. Then she kissed him as if it were the very last kiss either of them would ever have.

Pulling away, both breathing heavily, she purred, "Now, why don't you go open the bottle of wine...Jack."

Jack hoped out of his chair and headed straight for the wine cabinet, shivering at the thought of her sexy, throaty timber he loved so much muttering naughty suggestions in his ear. As he began uncorking a bottle of red Zinfandel, the doorbell rang.

Allison turned to Jack, a quizzical look in her eye. "I wonder who that could be? I wasn't expecting any visitors."

He whispered to her. "Just pretend you're not home, they'll go away."

"Stop it." Allison good-naturedly waved him off and bounded toward the door. She sashayed a little harder than usual, knowing he often watched her as she walked away.

Anyway, she was beside herself. She couldn't remember when she'd last been so happy. She didn't think her smile would ever leave her face again. Then she yanked opened the door and an uncontrollable gasp escaped her lips at the site before her.

"Nathan, what are you doing here?"

"I was worried about you. I tried calling and didn't get an answer on your PDA or home phone so I took a ride over. Thats when I saw the Sheriff's vehicle in the driveway. Are you okay? Is it Kevin?"

"No, no. Everything's fine."

Allison stood in the doorway unmoving, watching him and the uncommonly dumbfounded look he had on his face.

"Uh, can I come in?"

"Now's not a good time."

Nathan was about to voice his confusion at her reluctance to allow him entrance when Jack called out to her from the kitchen.

"Allie...?

Nathan glared at her, one eyebrow raised high. He brushed past her and inside, stopping dead in his tracks as he came face to face with Jack.

"What the...?"

Allison rushed in after him, surveying the scene before her. There was Jack in the kitchen, two glasses of poured wine in hand, candle's aglow, soft music playing in the background."

"Well, it seems I am interrupting something. Would someone mind telling me what in the hell is going on?"

Allison crossed in front of him, effectively blocking his path.

"Nathan this is not a good time to talk."

Allison picked up on his the vibe he was so arduously trying to control. He had mastered the art of concealing the emotions on his face, but there was no mistaking the look of rage in his eyes. Focusing his attention back on Allison, he pointed in Jack's direction.

"Him! You're on a _date? _With him?"

His shoulders squared, he marched on Jack.

"Nathan! I want you to leave...NOW!"

Allison's powerful and stern tone stopped him dead in his tracks.

Jack thought it best he add a piece of advice of his own. "I think you'd better listen to her Stark."

Allison surveyed as Nathan met Jack with a challenging stare and opened his mouth to speak. Wisely he thought better of it and closed it just as fast. Spinning quickly, he lightly bumped Allison's shoulder in the process and out. The force of the slam rattling the panes of glass encased in the doors frame.

Closing her eyes, she tilted her head skyward. This is not how she wanted Nathan to find out. And this was definitely not how she wanted their night to go. Truth be told, she was hoping that her dinner with Jack, led to breakfast in the morning. Allison took a deep breath and focused hard on putting Nathan out of her mind. Opening her eyes she was greeted with an empathetic smile, one that always managed to erase any negative feelings and thoughts she had. Maybe this evening could be salvaged after all.

That's when both their PDA's rang.

"Crap!"

And with that, she knew their night had come to a close.

Allison answered with and unenthusiastic hello, to be greeted by Larry. Coincidentally Jack received a call at the same time. Simultaneously hanging up, they seemed to be able to read each others mind and in unison they pondered...

"Raincheck?"

With that, their romantic evening effectively came to an unceremonious close.

Something told Allison this wasn't the best time to make their announcement after all.

* * *

_Next – Chapter 2: Two Steps Forward, Two Steps Back_

**At the suggestion of a FanFiction reader (manufan2312 I'm talking to you) I am writing a story for Season 1.**

**What if Jack and Allison had begun their relationship earlier? How and what would have changed? Would it be for the better or worse? Lets find out, shall we.**

**Also, keep the suggestions coming. We have YEARS of Eureka stories to make up for what I feel was SyFy's biggest blunder ever. I'd like to know what you want to read about. Though I won't be able to get to everything right away, I will certainly do my best. For those of you who have previously offered story ideas, you are not forgotten.**

**Thank you. Your feedback is greatly appreciated.**


	2. One Step Forward, Two Steps Back

**I do not own EUReKA. I shed a tear everyday. **

The Law of Attraction

Chapter 2: One Step Forward, Two Steps Back

Allison had a splitting headache and in actuality had had it for almost three days now. The aspirin she'd been popping like candy was having no effect in alleviating her pain or discomfort. After handling yet another Eureka emergency, this one dealing with a missing scientist and his lab, her real problems began. The jumping off point occurred that evening when she realized that she was required to work with not one, but two grown men who were acting like big ass babies. Really, what did she expect though? It's not as if they had ever been friends and this only proved to push them further apart.

Once Allison and Jack received the call after Nathan stormed out, they hightailed it to GD and as predicted Nathan and Henry were already there. You would think that with a crisis at hand they could manage to conduct themselves with some semblance of professionalism and decorum, but of course, that wasn't the case.

Nathan was the first to get the ball rolling, taking jabs at the fact that Jack couldn't follow along with any of their scientific talk which required them to break it down into laymen's terms so that he could understand. Belittling him in front of not only Allison but other staff members wasn't unusual but this time it was much nastier, and contrary to Nathan's belief Jack wasn't stupid, he knew precisely what he was trying to do. For Allison's sake, Jack maintained his composure...well as long as he could that is. He finally broke when Nathan dared mention the usefulness of a town Sheriff who couldn't contribute to the conversation and proved to be more of a distraction. Almost coming to blows, Allison pulled them both into the corridor and gave them a stern talking to emphasizing that this was not the time nor the place for them to hash out their differences with each other. Her words connected and a temporary truce was met. They cooperated as best they could, eventually bringing the case of the disappearing scientist to a close.

Allison thought that after her intervention, cooler heads would prevail. She should have know better. The next day it started all over again. Allison knew what she had to do but the thought made her uneasy. There was just no simple way, so she went to the one who was easier to deal with and addressed Jack first. She explained that she would appreciate it if he could try and be civil with Nathan, that it did nothing to ease the tension and it would make life around Eureka much easier not only for the two of them, but everyone connected to them. Understandably Jack balked at the thought of playing nice, but for her, he would attempt to be the bigger man. She also made it clear that she planned to sit down and talk with Nathan. She wanted to make sure he understand that under no uncertain terms, they were over. He needed to realize that she was with Jack and if he couldn't handle it, then possibly he should begin looking for employment elsewhere because she sure as hell wasn't going anywhere.

That was yesterday.

Tonight she and Nathan were meeting for dinner. She figured it would be a lengthy conversation so she extended an olive branch and wisely suggested they spend the evening at her place. She didn't want to meet at Café Diem – too many busybodies and she sure as heck wasn't going to his place – it was the quintessential bachelor pad. Allison had been privy to the inside of Nathan's domain since he'd returned and as expected everything was orderly, neutral in tone and modern in styling which came off as somewhat cold. Besides, she wanted to have the home field advantage. She wanted to let him know that even though this was the end of their romantic relationship, she hoped their friendship could continue.

She ordered his favorites – sushi, sashimi and sake from Café Diem, set the table, then went upstairs to change out of her work clothes. She emerged twenty minutes later dressed in a white cotton peasant blouse, dark blue jeans, and espadrilles with her hair pulled high up into a ponytail. She had scrubbed her face clean of all makeup choosing to go for the natural look. She didn't need to put on airs around Nathan as he had seen her at her worst.

At precisely seven on the dot, the doorbell rang. Taking one last look around she hurriedly went to greet her guest. Allison really didn't want to have to have _"the talk"_ with him right now but his unannounced visit to her home four nights ago had forced her hand. She opened the door and audibly gasped at the sight before her. Nathan, suave as ever, was dressed to the nines. Though he'd removed his business attire, he was still well put together. Clad in black from head to toe, his Armani oxford shirt and slacks were tailored to fit. Dammit, Allison thought, he always did look good in black. As he passed under the threshold, she caught a whiff of his cologne, Clive Christian No. 1 – her favorite. Allison didn't know what the hell he was trying to do, but she needed to make sure she stopped it quick before he got the wrong idea. Before she could lay down the ground rules, he produced from behind his back the most beautiful flowers she had ever seen.

"Nathan they're exquisite. What are they? Where did you get them?"

"They're from the hydroponics lab. It's a new hybrid created by Dr. Stein and believe me, they pale in comparison to your beauty."

She had to admit, they were beautiful. "Thank you Nathan."

Giving him the once over, she commented on his attire. "Uh, I hate to tell you this, but I think you're a little overdressed."

"No such thing. A man should always look his best. I mean, could you see me walking around in gingham shirts and jeans. I'm an adult, not a child playing Cowboy's and Indians."

Allison knew he was taking a not so subtle dig at Jack's chosen profession, but she chose to let it slide. She didn't want to begin the evening with an argument and not wanting to let him get too comfortable, Allison immediately steered them towards the kitchen where they sat down to eat.

She had been worried that he would delve right into the other night, but luckily she was able to keep the conversation steered toward work, their families and Kevin. Besides, she didn't want to spring it on him right away, but he had to know why she invited him over...didn't he? Anyway, Nathan wasn't very good at playing coy. He was upfront and straight to the point, never afraid to say exactly what he wanted, even if it included her.

It turned out they'd had a pleasant conversation and once their meal was complete, he offered to help her with the dishes, but she thankfully declined. She really didn't want the evening to go on any longer than absolutely necessary, but as usual when Nathan came over, he made himself at home. It wasn't as if he was uninvited, she'd always welcome him with open arms – not literally but figuratively. Besides, Kevin enjoyed his company as they related on a highly intellectual level all their own and she knew Nathan adored him.

Automatically he headed to the wine cabinet and chose a bottle. Uncorking an Austrian Riesling, he poured for them both and handing her a glass, held it up and offered a toast.

"To us." Nathan was never one to remain mum about his intentions and it looked as if this time, he would not go silently into the night.

Allison pulled her hand back before their glasses clinked. She had a feeling this might happen. It appeared he had taken her gesture of kindness as an opening to the likelihood of them rebuilding their relationship.

"Nathan, have a seat."

Allison motioned toward the living room, taking a seat beside him on the sofa. She had hoped to have an enjoyable dinner, a little small talk, smooth things over a bit before diving in. Apparently he was in no mood to play games. Making sure there was enough distance between them so that he felt at ease, but no so close that he got the wrong impression, she turned to face him and was instantly overwhelmed with memories.

Before he'd left her for the position in Washington, they'd had a good marriage. Was it perfect...no, but they were in love so they willingly put in the extra effort to make it work. Laboring side by side proved to be the simplest part of their relationship. Nathan was the most brilliant man she knew and to be able to work alongside him was an honor in itself.

Their marital problems began when Nathan felt that his talent was being wasted due to his continual theories and suggestions being shot down by the previous head of Global Dynamics. Nathan never was one to sit idly by, following orders he knew to be egregious, and that was his biggest problem. He always wanted to be the one who was right. When they were alone, as loving, sweet and caring as he was, he was equally as arrogant, egotistical, and snobbish to the rest of the world, a fact that didn't make him very many friends. Oh, he had a plethora of colleagues, but close friends, not so much. Allison had become his wife, lover, coworker and best friend. She didn't see the big deal and knew that he would get his chance to shine sooner or later. Nathan was too good for them not to notice. Besides, living in Eureka had been a blessing in disguise. Dealing with an Autistic child was never easy, but for some reason, Kevin flourished here. Allison didn't want to remove him from this environment, especially one that developed his abilities. When Nathan decided waiting wasn't good enough and put himself before their family, well, that was the straw that broke the camels back. It was a shock when he arrived back in Eureka as Allison assumed that was the end of their association and their paths would not soon cross again. When he'd made it clear he was back to stay, taking the job as new director of GD, she was taken aback to say the least.

Shaking those memories free, Allison had to remember the reason she'd invited him over in the first place and not allow sentiment to cloud her judgment. Smiling at him ruefully, she rested her hand a top his as it lay cross his lap. She wanted to offer him some semblance of commiseration for what she had to tell him would not be easy to say or hear.

"Nathan, I need to say something to you and I want you to listen."

He inched closer, his free hand cradling hers.

"What is it?"

Allison slowly slid her hand from within his grasp.

Swallowing hard she took a deep breath and forged on. "First off, I want you to know how much I care for you."

"I care for you too Allie. I think you know how much I've missed you. Missed us."

"Nathan please, let me get this out."

Allison stared straight into his eyes only to be met with another recollection. It was during their first date and she remembered how the emerald green hue had entranced her. He didn't have the full beard then and looked quite young for his age without it. That was one of the reason he chose to keep it when it finally grew in. He felt it gave him an air of respectability beyond his years.

Shit, she thought. I need to stay focused and the best way to handle the situation she realized was to rip it off like a Band-Aid – fast.

"Nathan, I didn't want you to find out the way you did but...Carter and I are dating. The only reason I didn't inform you sooner wasn't because we made the decision together not to tell anyone. I wasn't trying to hide it from you. Jack and I wanted to see if this could work and now that you know, I hope you'll stand by my decision."

What she expected was for him to rant and rave. What she got was calm, cool and collected.

"Allie, I know."

"You know? What do you mean you _know_?"

"When I stormed out of here the other night, I admit I was furious. A few days have passed and I've had time to process the situation and I think I understand what's going on here."

"You do?"

"When I came back to Eureka I made a promise to myself. You know I've always had aspirations of running GD, and working under our previous predecessor, it never would have happened. I had to venture out and prove my worth and I made that change not only for me, but for us. I know you didn't see it that way but you were always in my thoughts and in my heart. When the opportunity to return to Eureka presented itself, it was an easy choice for me make. I wanted to be near you and Kevin again and I think you know why. Allie, I want you back."

Allison was dumbfounded. Had she been talking to herself all this time?

"Nathan, did you hear anything I've said?"

He closed the gap between them, his arm laid on the back of the couch, he threaded his fingers through her hair.

"Of course I did. You're dating Sheriff Carter."

She shook his hand loose. "And?"

"And I'm fine with it."

"You're fine with it?"

"Yes."

"Then what is it you think you're doing?"

"Allie, you're still upset with me and I can understand why. I left you and Kevin for what you thought was to further my own goals. Instead of trying to fix what had broken, I turned a deaf ear. Now, I'm back and my feelings haven't changed. I just think you're confused."

"_I'm_ confused?"

"Yes, you're using Carter as a diversion to avoid unresolved feelings toward me."

Allison stared in disbelief. "You arrogant son-of-a..." She leapt from the couch hands flailing wildly. "How _dare_ you."

"Calm down, Allie."

He was using that tone she hated. The one he used as if he were talking to a child.

"Nathan, do not tell me to calm down."

"Allie, I'm only saying I know why you would chose to date Carter. He's unlike anyone you've been in a relationship before. He represents something adventurous, intriguing, he's...average."

Allison knew she must have looked foolish standing there with her mouth agape.

"Nathan, for you to suggest that I am dating Carter because of some unfulfilled desire to take a trip on the wild side is not only disrespectful to me but indicative of the antipathy you have for him, of which is totally unfounded. Jack Carter is a decent, humble, caring human being and I am lucky that he would want to date _me_."

As he rose to face her, she couldn't help but notice that his expression bore one of overconfidence.

"Allie, let me ask you something."

She crossed her arms, already on the defensive. "What?"

"Are you in love with Carter?"

"What kind of question is that?"

"A simple one."

"Carter and I haven't reached that point in our relationship to determine if it's love or not."

"Okay then. Do you still love me?"

"I care about you Nathan, you know that."

"That's not what I asked you. Do...you...still...love...me?"

Allison could feel her mouth go dry. How was she supposed to answer that? Did she love Nathan...yes, but only in the sense that he had been a huge part of her life. Well, thats what she'd been telling herself anyway. He was an important part of her and Kevin's life and always would be. When he came back to Eureka, of course she'd thought about the possibility of the two of them rekindling what they'd had, but that was in the past. She'd let the prospect of reuniting go.

Allison hadn't realized she was standing there, silent and unmoving until he spoke again.

"Allison?"

"What?"

"I think you heard me."

Nathan took hold of her forearms and leaned in close.

"Allison, if you can look me in the eyes and tell me that you no longer have any romantic feelings for me, then I will step aside and never pursue you again and I think it only fair that you tell me the truth. So, what's your answer?"

Allison needed to make sure her words were exact.

"Nathan, we've been though a lot together, some good, some bad. I want you to know I will always cherish those moments we had together, and the memories, but things are...different now. When you left, I was devastated. There I was alone, again. I thought you'd always be by my side. So, I guess what I'm trying to say is...we're over."

Moving forward, he took her face in his hands and stared deep into her eyes.

"Then tell me this. Why haven't you filed for divorce?"

"I...I meant to. I just never got around to it."

"Allie, I know you. You don't forget anything that's important to you. I had no choice but to take it as a sign that there is still the possibility of us. I have to know, is there a chance that you could still love me?"

She uttered noiselessly, the words she wanted to say stuck in her throat.

"Allie, all I want is for you to give me the opportunity to prove to you that I was the man you married all those years ago. I can be the man you want me to be. Without you, my life has no meaning. You don't have to answer me now, but I do want you to put some serious thought into it. Allison, I love you."

Then he leaned down and kissed her softly on the lips. Allison couldn't move, she couldn't react as her feet had become rooted to the floor. All she could do was close her eyes and accept his tender gesture.

He tentatively stepped back and peered into her eyes, looking for some...any response. When none was forthcoming he released her and headed for the door.

"Goodnight Allie."

As the door slammed shut, Allison slid down to the floor. Her head in her hands, she couldn't fathom how the evening had turned against her favor. She had set out to be direct and upfront with Nathan, tell him that without question it was over between the two of them. She knew Nathan wouldn't agree with her decision. Assuming he'd arrive as the old Nathan who was vain and selfish, it would have been so much easier to cut romantic ties with him.

She sat there for some time reenacting the events over and over again in her head. What should she have done differently? Was it a mistake to meet with him in person? What was she supposed to do now?

Ultimately, the biggest question of all, did she still have feelings for him?

Slowly she peeled herself up off of the rustic wood floor, bypassing the plates and leftovers that lay on the table and headed upstairs. All she wanted to do was lie down. Closing her eyes, she dozed off only to be awakened by the harsh tones of a ringing phone. Unsure if it was real or not as it had incorporated into her dream. Her face planted in the opposite direction, she groped for her PDA on the nightstand.

Groggily she answered, "Hello?"

"Hey beautiful. Did I wake you?"

Allison sprung from her position, eyes wide with fear. "Jack! Um...I uh, no. I'm up."

"I waited for you to call. How did it go? Are you okay?"

Oh God she thought, what was she going to say? She couldn't tell him what Nathan said and she couldn't tell him her response, or rather non-response, but she also didn't want to lie to him. He deserved better then that. God, she felt like a heel.

Raising herself up so that she was seated, her legs dangled off the bed. Her feet barely touching the floor, she gripped the carpet fibers between her toes, the anxiety of the situation all to much to bare.

"Hello...?"

Until he called out to her again she hadn't realized that she'd been sitting there searching for something to say.

"I'm sorry Carter, I'm just really tired. Can we talk tomorrow?"

"Uh...yeah sure."

"Thanks."

"Night Allie."

"Night."

Once she hung up, she realized her faux pas. She had called him Carter again. The last few nights when they'd talked, she always ended the conversation by saying his name in that giggly, girly way females did when they had a crush. Had Nathan affected her that much that subconsciously she was having second thoughts? No! Undeniably and emphatically, the answer to that was no. So, why then did she have this nauseated feeling in the pit of her stomach. She thought she had let Nathan go, not only in her head, but in her heart. The romance she was embarking on with Jack had opened her up to the possibility of finding someone to love again. You may be lucky once, maybe twice, but three times? What if Nathan was right. What if she was forcing a connection with Jack because he was different. Really, did they have anything in common? Would it work out in the long term? She knew what she had with Nathan so there was something to build on, with Jack, it was unknown.

She tossed and turned most of the night, unable to wind down, her thoughts bouncing back and forth between the pros and cons for them both. It was a difficult situation and she knew a decision would have to be made and no matter what, she would likely lose a friend in the process.

* * *

_Next - Chapter 3: What's love got to do with it?_


	3. What's Love Got To Do With It?

**I do not own EUReKA. **

The Law of Attraction

Chapter 3: What's Love Got To Do With It?

Allison lay staring up at the ceiling early that morning, a gentle breeze flowed in through the open window creating a slight chill in the room. She'd slept uncomfortably the entire night, her mind and body now feeling the effects of her restless slumber. Her concerted effort to erase the memories of the time spent with Nathan only resulted in her dreaming of both men. In her nightmare, as she chose to call it, Jack and Nathan both berated her in front of an on looking crowd in the middle of the rotunda at GD. They accused her of leading them on and demanded that she choose right then and there who she wanted to be with. She'd awoken in a cold sweat, venturing downstairs to retrieve a cold glass of water to cool down and shake away the last remnants of the unpleasant dream. Frankly, she'd be content to lie here all day if it meant she didn't have to deal with seeing either of them. She was tempted to call out sick but thought better of it since rarely did anyone in Eureka come down with any of the normal ailments, besides, knowing Jack and Nathan, they'd be over to check on her and a confrontation between the three of them was what she was trying to avoid.

Slowly she eased herself into a seated position, using her hands to push hard against the mattress, propelling herself upward so that she stood tall. Her footing a bit unsure, she meandered over to the bathroom to prepare for the day ahead. Kevin would be up soon and she needed to make him breakfast then drop him off at school before heading off to get her morning caffeine fix from Vincent. As she stood under the shower head, the water cascading down her frame, she wished she had the ability to turn back the hands of time. Maybe she would have asked Nathan to meet her at Café Diem instead of her house. Even though Nathan wasn't shy about what he wanted, he may not have been as forthcoming if they had been surrounded by others. Or, what if she and Jack had spoken to Nathan together? Nah, that would have been ten times more uncomfortable, ultimately causing Nathan to resent her more than he probably did right now. Whey couldn't this be easier? Why didn't she put her foot down from the very beginning? She asked herself all these questions except the one she was afraid to – why hadn't she told Nathan emphatically and without a shadow of a doubt that they were over? She knew she'd made a mistake by leaving the window open, for Nathan obviously took it as a sign that they just may rekindle what they once had. She turned the shower handle further to the left, reaching the hottest temperature she could tolerate and let the beads of water pound against her flesh in her own attempt at self punishment. There was no sense in trying to avoid the inevitable so, she kicked it into high gear and set off to greet the day.

After dropping Kevin off at school, she headed straight over for her much needed Vinspresso, intentionally taking her time as she made her way over to the restaurant. One thing about living and working with a group of people for so long, she had gotten to know many of their habits and routines. Now with Nathan, she could usually clock his activities to the minute. Like his mind, Nathan treated his body like a temple. And, much like a temple where deities where worshiped, he thought himself a person to be revered, his character and status supreme above all others in the scientific community. An early riser, he hit the gym just after dawn, went home, showered, made a breakfast that typically consisted of an egg white omelet, whole wheat toast and fruit then picked up a coffee, black, before heading up to GD.

Jack on the other hand, was a bit more unpredictable.

Since his arrival, she had tried desperately to figure him out. Unlike Nathan, his actions were based upon the safety of the towns residents, earning the respect of the community, fostering a positive image and not boosting his ego. Jack's place of work set almost directly across from Café Diem, he quite often stopped over at various times during his day to fill up on a cup of his one addiction. There was often many a morning when he'd be seated at the counter, enjoying a meal, and unlike Nathan, Jack didn't necessarily treat his body like a temple. His chosen breakfast was usually made of up eggs, bacon or sausage, either pancakes or a pastry and a glass of orange juice on the side which was placed next to his standard cup of coffee. She never could understand how he managed to his maintain his physique. Sure he ran, and biked, but a hardcore gym rat he was not. Smirking devilishly to herself, she had to admit that whatever it was he did, he looked and felt damn good.

As she pulled up to the parking spot directly across from the café, she tentatively walked toward the eatery, planning to double back to her car if by chance she spotted one of them inside. Determining that it was safe to advance, she quickly ordered a cup to go, explaining to Vincent that she was in a hurry as to avoid getting into a conversation with him where he would unsuccessfully try to pry out information.

Every so often, she would crane her next so she could view the oncoming patrons, silently wishing to herself that she could escape the area unseen.

"Allison...Allison!"

Allison whipped her head back round, unaware that Vincent had been calling out to her, her coffee displayed in his out stretched hand.

"Oh, sorry Vincent."

Not wanting to linger, she thanked him and trotted to her car, taking a much needed sip along the way, now somewhat prepared to tackle the day ahead.

Allison always enjoyed the ride from town up to Global Dynamics. If the weather was pleasant, she'd roll down her window and take in the fragrant air permeated by the Aspen, Pine and Douglas-Fir trees. The sky was mostly clear that morning, dotted periodically by Altocumulus clouds. The short but tranquil jaunt allowed her to temporarily forget the predicament she'd placed herself in. Thankfully when she arrived, making her way to the main floor, she could see through the glass partition and took note that Nathan was not yet in his office. Her pace quickened as she turned the corner toward her own office space, stopping dead in her tracks at the sight of a gift that sat upon her desk. A half-dozen of the most exquisite white calla lilies presented in a crystal vase, a small note card rested against the glass. She pondered who the arrangement could have come from, determining it definitely looked like something Nathan would have sent, but then again, Jack knew that lilies were her favorite and he may have gotten them to cheer her up after what he likely assumed had been a difficult evening for her. As she closed the distance and reached out for the note, she felt a pair of strong hands wrap around her waist swiftly accompanied by a kiss upon her neck.

She promptly turned, a mixture of surprise and anger in her voice.

"What do you think you're doing?"

Jack offered a half chuckle, obviously taken aback by her response.

"Wha...nothing. I just wanted to give you a good morning kiss. I missed you."

"Well, don't do that. Anyone could walk in here and catch us."

His brow furrowed, Allison knew he couldn't figure what brought on this sudden change of attitude. It had only been the day before and the weeks proceeding that they'd sneak into her office for a make out session whenever he was at the facility.

Placing his hands in his pockets, he backed off, taking immediate notice of the bouquet on her desk.

"Who are those from?"

Well, it was plainly apparent to her now that Jack was not the sender.

"Um, I'm not sure. I just walked in before you and saw them there."

She walked around to the opposite side of the desk and took a seat, burying her head in a report in hopes that he would take the hint and leave. Right now she had neither the energy or the clear thought process to deal with any questions he had about her "date" with Nathan.

"So...?"

Allison glanced up at him as he stood rocking on his heels, otherwise unmoving from his spot.

"So, what?"

"So, aren't you going to read the card?"

Allison had forgotten that fast that she'd left the card against the vase and with lightening speed reached out for it. Her heart began to beat rapidly as Jack patiently waited for her to read the card. Opening the tiny envelope, she at once recognized the handwriting. The flowers were indeed from Nathan with a note stating... "To the promise of tomorrow."

Her expression indecipherable, she promptly tore up the card and tossed it into the trash.

Jack waited patiently for her to answer but she couldn't tell them who they were really from and she didn't want to lie. If things had gone as planned last night, there was no way Nathan would have sent her such a sweet and thoughtful gesture. Twelve dozen thorn ridden black roses would have been more suitable.

Allison had to think fast, the answer coming to her in a flash.

"They're from the organizer of a conference I spoke at recently."

Allison felt she had to implicate someone Jack had no knowledge of just in case he made a remark to them about the gift. She didn't want to involve anyone she knew in web of deceit if at all possible. Besides, there was no way he'd track down the chairperson and why would he want to.

When he smiled that innocently trusting smile that she adored she couldn't help but return in kind, though she wasn't fully convinced that he believed her.

"Do you want to meet for lunch?"

"I'm sorry, I can't."

"How about dinner tonight then?"

"I'll try but I can't promise anything."

"Oh. Okay then. Well, I have to head over and speak to Henry then I'm going back to the station. Call you later?"

"Yeah, I'd like that." And she truly meant it.

After he left out of the room, Allison's head immediately fell forward onto the desktop. An exaggerated groan escaped her lips at what she'd just done and realizing there was no sense in trying to focus on her personnel problems at this precise moment, she decided to get some work done.

Not fifteen minutes into her current task, she was interrupted by an all too familiar voice.

"I see you got the flowers."

"Yes, I did. Thank you Nathan."

"You know, lilies always remind me of you. Delicate, graceful, beautiful, unique."

Allison really wasn't in the mood for any of his flattering remarks. What she really needed right now was to be left alone.

"What do you want Nathan?"

"Wow, straight to the point huh?"

His attempt at humor having no effect on her, he pressed on.

"Have lunch with me."

"I can't. I'm swamped with reports, paperwork, you name it."

"Take a break. I promise, I won't tell your boss."

"I can't."

"Well, have dinner with me then."

"I have plans."

"Let me guess. Do they happen to involve a certain affable Sheriff we both know?"

"Look Nathan, I can't deal with this right now."

"So when do we talk about this? You can't avoid me forever."

"Soon. We'll talk soon. I need time to think."

"I'll give you your space Allie but, we will talk."

With that he left out, leaving Allison alone with her thoughts.

This isn't what she wanted. Had Nathan let his intentions be known first, would she even have considered Jack?

She couldn't think about that right now. She really did have an abundance of work to get through before heading down to the medical lab and that's exactly what she did. She focused on work, staying fully engaged on the assignments at hand and before she knew it, her day was done.

On her way home, she stopped and got takeout. She was in no mood to cook this evening, besides she wanted to spend some quality time with Kevin. Her time with him was limited as it was with work, school, the occasional disaster, his therapy sessions, plus trying to maintain a relationship. That's if she was even still in one.

The remainder of the evening was filled with connecting with Kevin and frankly they were both having a wonderful time only to be interrupted just after nine by the phone. The anticipation of who may be on the other end caused the hair to stand on the nape of her neck. The phone rang again and what were in fact dulcet tones sounded more like a screeching siren.

What was she doing? She couldn't continue avoiding them. She would have to say something eventually and it looked as if she would not be the one who would be controlling the situation.

"Hello?"

"Allison, hi."

"Hi Cart...I mean Jack."

"Um, I know it's getting late but I wondered if it'd be okay if I stopped by. I'd really like to talk to you."

"I'm sorry Jack, it's been a long day and I'm dead tired. I'm about to put Kevin to bed, I have to load the dishwasher, get his clothes together for tomorrow, then head up to bed myself."

Allison knew she was rambling and as intuitive as Jack was, he'd surely be wise to her poor attempt at stalling.

"Listen, how about you come over early and we can have breakfast together?"

"That sounds great. See ya round eight?"

"That'll be fine. I'll talk to you in the morning Jack. Goodnight."

"Night Allie."

There was no point in denying it. She could no longer hold off telling Jack what happened with Nathan. The dishes would have to wait as she headed upstairs and turned in. Tomorrow was sure to be an interesting day.

Allison woke at seven, showered, dressed, got Kevin ready and dropped him at his friends Caleb's house who lived across the street. Caleb's mom would be taking the boys to school as she often did when Allison had an early engagement.

Back inside, she stood in the middle of the kitchen floor, perplexed. She wasn't sure what to make for breakfast. To tell the truth, she wasn't very hungry and she felt more nauseas than anything. She brewed a strong pot of coffee and took these few quiet moments to formulate exactly what she should say. Problem was, she really didn't know. It didn't matter anyway because at precisely eight o'clock, her doorbell rang.

"Hi Jack, come on in."

Allison led him directly to the kitchen, immediately tossing out recommendations for their morning meal.

"Actually, I'll just have a cup of coffee if that's okay."

"Sure."

Allison poured to steaming hot mugs, cream and three sugars for her, two for Jack.

Taking a seat across from her at the kitchen table, he began.

"Allison, I wanted to ask you. Have I done something wrong?"

She was startled by his question. "What?"

"Well, ever since the other night, I feel like you've been avoiding me."

"No, that's not it at all. The last few days have been somewhat overwhelming and I guess I haven't been very sensitive to what's been going on around me."

Allison could tell he was struggling to find the right words as he bit at his lower lip.

"I know it's probably none of my business and we've only been dating for little over a month, but why haven't we talked about your conversation with Stark."

Allison hung her head low in order to avoid his eyes.

"I've been meaning to."

"Well, I'm here now and I'm listening."

Looking back to him, she the tears forming in her eyes.

"Jack. I don't know where to start."

His own eyes now downcast, she could see the pain on his face as he fiddled with his coffee mug, afraid to ask his next question.

"The flowers _were_ from him, weren't they?"

Allison knew it didn't make sense to lie any longer.

"Yes, Nathan sent me the flowers."

"Yeah, somehow I suspected that."

He seemed to stutter a bit as the next few words tumbled from his mouth.

"Does this mean that the two of you are back together?"

"No!"

His eyes pleaded with hers. "What happened then. I thought we'd made a connection. One day we were fine, then the next, you're standoffish and almost cold to me. It's like you don't want me around. It's like you're hiding something."

The jig was up. She had to be honest with not only Jack, but herself.

"Jack, I do need to tell you something."

Allison reached across the table and took his hand in hers.

"The night Nathan came by, something happened that I didn't expect. What initially began as my attempt to be upfront and honest with Nathan about the end of our romantic relationship changed unexpectedly. Jack, Nathan told me that he wanted me back."

"And do you want him back?"

"I...don't know."

Allison moved to the chair beside him.

"Jack, I know this is unfair to you, but right now, I'm very confused. I find myself in a difficult spot. I do have feelings for you and even though I thought they had been resolved, I still have feelings for Nathan. I'm just not sure if it's love."

Jack snorted in disbelief.

"Um, You know what. I'd better get going, I don't want to be late."

He bolted from the chair and headed for the door.

"Jack wait. Stay. Talk to me."

His hand on the door handle, she reached out for him.

"I didn't mean to hurt you. I do care about you. I only ask that you give me time to think."

"Take all the time you need."

With that, he flung the door open, leaving without so much as a goodbye.

Allison followed him out as he jumped into his jeep and backed out. She called out to him, in hopes he would come back to her.

"Jack. Jack, Wait! Damn."

She'd really fucked up this time. He had been upset with her before, but this was the first time in which she knew she'd deeply hurt him to the core. Whatever happened from this point on, she had to make things right with him.

* * *

_Next - Chapter 4: Three's a Crowd_


	4. Three's A Crowd

**I do not own Eureka. They are gone, but my life is much better for having know them.**

The Law of Attraction

Chapter 4: Three's a Crowd

The next week proved an exhausting one for Allison, Jack and Nathan. Along with the routine mayhem that went, usually the result of some mishap at Global Dynamics, the three of them had to deal with the awkwardness of working, playing and essentially living with each other on a twenty-four hour basis. Well, twenty-four hours was a bit of an exaggeration, but not by much. Normally when coworkers go home after the end of a long hard day, they are not subject to deal with each other until the next business day. But, then again, Global Dynamics wasn't your typical place of employment and Eureka undeniably wasn't your typical town. Geographically the town Eureka was massive with most of the land taken up by labs, test sights and several top secret sites where research and experiments went on, of which only a handful of people in town knew about. The population itself was relatively small, not so much so that you knew everyone's name, but small enough that you recognized the faces and where familiar with those whose held important roles. The town was tightly protected, for the benefit of the work done there and it's citizens along with keeping those who were uninvited out. There wasn't any where you couldn't get in town in thirty minutes or less, hell Domino's had nothing on them and because of that reason, when you were trying your best to avoid certain people, it just wasn't going to happen. For Jack in-particular, it had been an excruciating seven days.

After his talk with Allison, he had gone through a wide range of emotions rather quickly. Of course he had been angry, confused and genuinely hurt. Jack had been smitten with Dr. Allison Blake from the first day he'd met her. The resulting time living and working together only caused his feelings for her to grow stronger. Whenever he saw her his heart skipped a beat, he developed a lump in his throat, it was for lack of a better word, torture. What man couldn't help but fall in love with her? She was brilliant, witty, compassionate, gorgeous and not to mention, sexy as hell. Jack wasn't normally shy when it came to letting a woman know his intentions, but for some reason when it came to Allison, he felt just like a prepubescent teen asking a girl out on a first date. Now, that didn't mean he was a blubbering idiot when he was around her. For example, when it came to performing his job, he was, proficient, knowledgable and if he said so himself, a valuable asset. But put him in an intimate situation with her, and he became tongue tied. So when the two of them at last took the steps and embarked on a new relationship, he was over the moon. And just when he thought they'd be making that all important next step, it all disintegrate in front of his eyes.

So, the day after Allison dropped the bomb on him about Stark emphatically letting his intentions be known, Jack was ticked to say the least. Sure, Allison didn't say she was going back to him, but she didn't say she wasn't either. Where did he stand in all of this? Did his opinion or feelings even matter? How could he possibly go back to working alongside her as if nothing romantic happened between them? Pretending that he wasn't in love with her? He thought it cruel of her to toy with his heart. There was no way she didn't know how he felt, because it sure seemed every other person in town did. One thing he wasn't going to do was give her or Stark the satisfaction of knowing just how much he had been affected, of which would be a true test of his willpower.

Being it was Eurkea, of course there was an emergency which required his assistance. Upon laying eyes on her for the first time, post the most horrible breakfast meeting he'd ever had, he was sure she could feel the daggers from his eyes rip her to shreds. One thing he couldn't conceal was his expressive eyes; they always betrayed him and told the real truth. He attempted to keep his outside demeanor under control, but Stark wasn't going to make it easy for him. With each opportunity, he would take cheap shots at Jack, trying his best to taunt him and break his resolve. Jack wanted to kick him right in what he was sure were his surgically altered, perfect, pearly white teeth. That's what he wanted to do, but he was going to be the bigger man. He wasn't going to sulk, nor treat Allison any differently than he had before. He wouldn't give her or Stark the satisfaction.

Nathan on the other hand appeared to not have been affected by the events. Now if that was because he was an arrogant as ass, or this was just his way of guarding his emotions, he never broke character. If anything, he felt Allison's change in attitude had given him the upper hand. If she had been so sure that they were through, she never would have given it a second thought. What he had to do now was insure that she believed he was the right pick. He had to remind her of all the good times they'd had, how compatible they were and how a reforging of their union could bring about success unmatched, not only in their personal lives, but in their careers as well. There was just one problem with his plan; Sheriff Jack Carter. From the moment he had made his present know in Eureka, the affable Sheriff had managed to charm the pants off of nearly every citizen of this town, including the hard-nosed, emotionally detached Deputy Lupo. Something that he himself had never been able to do. Oh, it wasn't that he was jealous, matter of fact, he thought that he and Carter could have been on friendlier terms if the scenario had been a bit different. No, they didn't have much in common, well, that wasn't exactly true. They had both loved one woman in-particular. It's not that Nathan didn't believe that Carter was useless, and he couldn't deny the fact that were it not for him or his "Everyman" knowledge, Eureka may not be in existence as it were today and if there was one truth he could not refute, it was that Sheriff Carter was needed in Eureka.

For Allison, she found herself at wits end. She had debated ad nauseam in her mind as to whom she desired more. She had made a list of pros and cons about each man, considered the perks of dating Jack versus Nathan and the possible backlash her choice would cause. Still with all of her deliberating, the answer failed to come to her. One thing was for sure, she couldn't string them along indefinitely. Truth was, she found something indelible about each man. That's what made her task so difficult. The one thing she was afraid of most was the thought that if and when she made a decision, would there always be and awkwardness between the three of them? She had been on the receiving end of Nathan's wrath when they separated before and knew how to navigate that territory. Jack would be a mystery. She had come to rely on him, care what he thought of her, and yes, trust him. This was a delicate situation, so she had to maneuver cautiously, and that's when it came to her.

Five hours later, Allison paced fervently between the family room and front door. As she rung her hands nervously, she wondered if her proposal was a huge mistake. What if they thought she had snapped? For a woman who a genius, her solution wasn't really a solution at all, but more like a stall tactic. She wasn't thrilled about what she was about to do, but it seemed the only option. Lost in thought, she jumped at the sound of the doorbell, silently cursing the position she'd found herself in. Well, there was no backing out...it was now or never.

Her hand grasped firmly around the handle, she briefly closed her eyes and braced herself before opening the door to what was sure to be a long and difficult conversation.

Looking dapper as usual, she welcomed her first guest. "Nathan, come in."

As he stepped over the threshold, he leaned down and kissed her cheek.

"Well, I must say, this was certainly a surprise. I was sure that you'd only speak with me if absolutely necessary. I'm hoping that your invitation in an indication that you have made your choice, or is that a poor assumption on my part?"

"Nathan, it's not exactly what you think. I..." and before she could finish her sentence, the bell rang again.

Ignoring the perplexed look on his face, she turned to usher in her next guest.

A welcoming smile perched on lips, she greeted him. "Hi Carter."

Jack stood in the doorway, appearing somewhat bewildered and rightfully so. Lowering his voice, asked, "I'm sorry. Did I misinterpret our conversation?"

Evidently he had not been prepared to find Stark's vehicle outside her home at the same time he had been invited to come over.

"No" she assured him, "you're right on time."

Entering, he was immediately confronted with the last person he wanted to be in a room with at this moment.

"Hey Carter."

Though the smile on his face meant to convey openness, to Jack it showed only proved to show the condescending nature and smugness as only Nathan Stark could emote.

Trying hard to not acknowledge his existence, Jack answered unenthusiastically, "Stark."

Allison could feel the tension in the room as the two men cautiously eyed each other, almost as if lions on the prowl. She knew she had to take command quickly before it all spiraled out of control. She glanced between the two, took a deep breathe and dove in.

She motioned for them both to sit and as predicted they chose stations on opposite ends of the couch; this wasn't going to be easy. Allison saw she wasn't the only one with a furrowed brow. It was highly unusual for her to have them both in her home at the same time and under the circumstances, she didn't blame them for their confused looks.

She continued to stand so that she could address them both, but more likely because she didn't want to be between them literally as she was figuratively.

"I don't know where to start, so I'll just tell you why I've asked you here."

Neither reacted outwardly to her statement, allowing her to get out the words she needed.

"This has been a difficult time for me as I am sure it has been for the two of you. I just ask that you listen to the entirety of what I have to say before you make your statements."

Allison realized she sounded as if she were speaking to a jury, but both heads nodded in agreement, so she forged on.

"First, I want you both to know how much I care for you. I consider you my dearest friends whom I've come to rely on and this...whatever this is, is causing a rift. I don't want what the three of us have managed to accomplish so far to interfere in whats become a unique partnership. My resolution is one I'm sure you won't agree with initially, but I feel it's the best option for all involved."

When nothing was said she continued, her voice cracking slightly as she blurted it out.

"I think that the two of you should date other women."

If Allison hadn't known better, she'd have sworn they'd synchronized their movements before hand as both mouths dropped open and two pairs of eyes stared at her in bewilderment.

She paused, ready for what she was sure would be an onslaught of questions and a lively debate. What happened next took her by complete surprise.

"No!"

Allison jerked her head toward the emphatic retort. "No?"

Nathan stood erect, stressing his height and consequently what he felt was his importance.

"You heard me. No! Allison I know you and this is your sad attempt to mend fences and force peace between the three of us and you know what I say...bullshit. This is you copping out so that you don't have to contend with making a choice. I don't know about rent-a-cop here, but I for one won't be a party to this inane ruse."

Nathan relocated himself so that he towered over her, the fervor in his eyes unmistakable.

"Allie, you're not getting off that easily. When I told you I wanted you, I meant it. I am willing to do whatever it takes to get you back and I won't allow you to trivialize this. Whatever time or space you need to do to get your head together, do it."

She opened her mouth to object only to have him place a finger over her lips. A move that took her by surprise.

As he turned to leave, he met Jack head-on, an indelible smirk on his face. He simulated a tipping of the hat, almost as if saying that the game was afoot; Allison was the prey and he was closing in, and Jack had just been warned.

Mouth still agape, she focused her attention back on Jack as he sat there, head shaking in disbelief. Before she could apologize for how the evening had turned out, he started in.

"Allison, what kind of game are you playing?"

"Game? Jack...this isn't a game. I honestly thought this would be the best option for all parties involved."

"All parties involved? Do you hear yourself? You sound like a divorce lawyer mediating the terms of a separation. You think I'm that I'm that shallow that I could forget you and start dating someone else just like that." Snapping his fingers for emphasis. "Allison you know how I feel about you and that's not something I can just shut off."

"I know, and I'm sorry. I don't want to hurt either of you."

"I don't want you to be sorry. I want you to be honest with yourself...and with me."

Jack moved forward and took hold of her forearms. Allison felt an instantaneous blush creep over her and it was a feeling she knew well. But did that mean it was infatuation, lust or love?

"Allison, I want you, and frankly, I'm wiling to take the blame regarding my behavior. I've sat on the sidelines for too long and I won't let this opportunity pass me by again. Whatever I need to do, whatever I need to say, I will."

And unlike Stark, who stated his peace, then exited, Jack showed her exactly how he felt. His hands gliding over the small of her back, he slowly lowered his mouth until it covered hers. His kiss was gentle and sweet, effectively conveying of all his emotions. The pervious sensation which caused her to go flush, now caused started a fire that churned deep in the pit of her stomach. If he hadn't of released her, she could have easily forgotten herself and ended the evening with him in her bed.

Wrapping her in a tight embrace, he leaned down and whispered in her ear the most beautiful words she'd ever heard.

"Allison, I am deeply, madly in love with you and I have been since the day we met. Whatever decision you make, it won't change that fact. I need for you to know that you will always have a special place in my heart."

Allison closed her eyes and sighed softly as he brushed her cheek with the pad of his thumb and walked out the door.

She stood there for quite some time, unsure of her next move. Both men appeared adamant that they were not going to allow her to take the easy way out. Outwardly and intellectually, she knew that what she was feeling was wrong, but secretly, she was flattered that they wanted her and neither had intentions of backing down.

As she ambled upstairs, she stopped to check in on Kevin. He had already fallen asleep, his covers tucked neatly under his chin. Allison sat on the edge of his bed and stared lovingly at him. Her beautiful baby boy, well, not much of a baby now, but he would always be a baby in her eyes. Kevin, the one male she would not hesitate to give her life for, was also a factor. Allison did not entrust her heart nor shared her bed at random. She wanted someone who would be a good influence for Kevin, someone who understood him, someone who loved her son as much as they loved her, and in this case, she had it twofold. Exhausted by the evenings events, she kissed Kevin's forehead before heading up to bed herself.

Her thoughts still a jumble, she drew herself a warm bath and allowed the soothing jets to take her on a journey. She tried hard to force the images of Jack and Nathan out of her head and had at last found success. Her currently relaxed mood should have been the end of her internal struggle for the evening and would have held true if had she not drifted off.

There seemed to be no beginning to the dream, but picked up in the middle of a scene. They were all at Global Dynamics when a crisis manifested. All around her chaos, people running in all directions, their screams commingled with the sounds of emergency alarms were deafening. She didn't recognize any of the faces surrounding her, blurred likenesses of friends and coworkers. Above the fray she could hear a voice call her name. She spun aimlessly, but could not distinguish it's location, and as if standing on the precipice, the seas parted before her. Ahead, she discerned a distorted male form, hauntingly beckoning her forward. The closer she came, their distance narrowing, the clearer the figure became. At first she thought it was Nathan; tall, brooding, only to have the image morph. The newly developed likeness was lean, it's commanding, and at once she knew it was Jack. Allison froze in her spot, afraid to move forward or go back. Then suddenly, without notice, it changed. Those previous indistinct faces were now at a complete standstill, surrounding her in a tight circle, their eyes staring blankly at her. Then, without warning, she couldn't breath. She felt as if she were underwater, desperately clawing to get back to the surface when suddenly, she awoke with a start. Somehow she had managed to slip down into the tub, the water's edge just beneath her nose.

She couldn't go on like this. The stress was taking a toll on her not only emotionally, but physically and mentally, and that's when it came to her. She was smart, Jack and Nathan were reasonable, so she would present the ultimate resolution. Hopping out of the tub, still dripping wet, she wrapped a towel around her and sat on the edge of the bed. Twenty minutes later, her task was complete. She was surprised that both men had agreed to her terms. She reckoned they thought this was the easiest option. Besides, Allison would have it no other way and once she set her mind to something, it was as good as done.

Consequently, the weekend was going to be a busy one for her...but at what cost had she made this deal?

* * *

_Next: Chapter 5 - Will You Still Love Me Tomorrow?_


	5. Will You Still Love Me Tomorrow?

**I do not own EUReKA. C'est la vie.**

The Law of Attraction 

Chapter 5: Will You Still Love Me Tomorrow?

Allison had no legitimate reason to be this on edge. This definitely wasn't the first time that she and Nathan had been out on a date. The only difference this time was that this was their first romantic outing since their divorce.

Pacing the length of her bedroom floor, she rung her hands persistently as she recalled how she'd gotten herself to this point.

After her last minute telephone calls to Nathan and Carter the night she'd invited them over for "the talk" she'd been a nervous reck. Oh, her fragile state wasn't visible to the naked eye, but on the inside, it was as if a thousand butterflies had taken up residence in her stomach. She knew what she had asked them to do was unorthodox and maybe a bit absurd, but she felt it was her only option. The alternative was something she didn't want to think about, let alone live with; not with both men living and working in the same town. Who exactly was the hair-brained idiot who stated that you only had one true love. For Allison, it seemed she had two. Two men who were as different as night and day; differences that she'd debated many times over in her head and it still brought her no closer to resolution.

Nathan was the first one she rung and that was only because she'd known he'd be more agreeable. Nathan was after all a scientist at the core, and like a scientist he believed in facts. He observed, gathered information, formulated a hypothesis, experimented, recorded the data, made conclusions and reported his methods, and as predicted, he was in agreement with her suggestion. If Allison had not been in the field herself, she would have thought it unromantic for a suitor to behave in this manner. Since she was who she was, she understood the logic behind it. Oddly enough, she found his methodical disposition quite sexy. His ordered and meticulous nature always set her at ease. Now, that by no way meant he didn't have a spontaneous side as she'd found out on many an occasion.

But aside from that, this was how they'd gotten to where they were today. She knew to an outsider it would seem childish, setting two adversaries against each other for her affections with her as the grand prize, but to her, it was unavoidable.

Allison glimpsed the alarm clock on her bed-stand. It was one of the old-fashioned types that had twin bells and a wind up key. It had been given to her by her great-grandmother not long before her death. She'd received the gift on her thirteenth birthday and Allison cherished it more than any other item she'd ever owned. Her Nana Abigail had been a wise and wonderful woman, a former school teacher from the deep south, she regularly offered Allison pearls of wisdom. One Allison remembered clearly, seemed fitting at this moment;

"_Take time to be sure, but be sure not to take too much time."_

Truer words had never been spoken. Allison wanted to be positive she was making the right choice, and one had to be made. If she stalled any longer, she might just lose both of them.

But, this was no time to be preoccupied, so she stepped up her pace. She was supposed to be meeting Nathan for dinner at eight o'clock. He told her that he would pick her up and all she had to do was be ready to go. She assumed they'd be going to Café Diem as usual; that's where she typically ended up going when she ate out anyway. She did find it strange that he told her to make sure she wore something extra special. Café Diem was nice, but the atmosphere certainly wasn't equivalent to a five star restaurant, although the food assuredly was. But, if he wanted her to dress the part, she wouldn't disappoint. She'd chosen a dress she'd purchased six months ago but never found the occasion to wear. It was a Michael Kors' crimson red crepe-jersey gown. It was swathed in the most glorious fabric and flowed like a dream. The dress was secured by a silver neckpiece which she matched with a cuff and simple hoop earrings. Metallic sandals in place, she picked up her clutch bag and she made her way downstairs to await his arrival.

At quarter to eight the doorbell rang. When she trotted over and swung it open, she was greeted by an unexpected face.

"Fargo? What are you doing here?"

Dressed in a chauffeurs uniform with matching cap; behind him, one of Global Dynamic's VIP Lincoln Town cars.

"Good evening Dr. Blake. I am here to escort you to your dinner engagement with Dr. Stark."

Allison smiled to herself; this was so Nathan. When he wanted to impress someone, he didn't hold back.

She followed Fargo to the awaiting vehicle and allowed him to open her door for her. He bowed to her and if Allison hadn't known that he was trying to do his best; no doubt to impress Nathan whom he held in high esteem, she would have thought his entire performance comical. Taking a seat inside, she found a bottle of Dom Pérignon waiting for her along with a hand written note;

"_To our past. To our present. To our future."_

As she held the hand engraved card in her hand, she pondered the implication of those words. She hoped Nathan understood that this one night did not guarantee him success. What's more, there was no reason in her getting all worked up over nothing. She needed to relax and allow the evening to develop without her impingement, and since she certainly wouldn't be driving tonight, she poured herself a tall glass of bubbly.

Something told her she was going to need it.

As they drove past the immaculately manicured lawns of her neighbors; more Eureka technology at work, and the pristine streets through the center of town, she was puzzled as to why they continued past Café Diem.

"Uh, Fargo...?"

Turning his head slightly, he answered, "Don't worry Dr. Blake, we're almost there."

His knowing smile reassured her that all would be fine.

The car slowed down outside of Da Vinci Teatro Dell'opera, so named after Leonardo da Vinci, famous for his studies in the fields of mathematics, botany, geology, engineering, architecture, optics, and anatomy. An avid inventor, he was also an accomplished musician, painter and sculptor. The center was the location for concerts, lectures, dances and plays put on by the and visitors lucky enough to be apprised of the goings on inside their secret town. No matter what form of entertainment was presented, it was an experience that had to be seen as well as heard to be believed. Acoustically, the venue was unsurpassable and visually it was without comparison as it's opulence could rival any of the worlds finest concert halls.

Fargo opened the door curbside and helped her out, his hand cradled underneath her forearm for support and lead her to the front entrance.

He tipped his cap to her then promptly left. "Have a great evening Dr. Blake."

The massive mahogany double doors opened into an expansive entryway. As she journeyed across the lobby, her heels clicked loudly against the marble floor. The sound echoed throughout the area, the floors reflective surface transmitted her likeness back at her, the duplicate Allison seemingly floating in midair. From inside the main hall, another set of doors opened. As she passed the threshold, she gasped as she caught her breath. The room had been filled with dozens upon dozens of red roses and in the middle, a linen clad dining table and a holographic violinist playing off in the corner.

"My God, you look exquisite."

Allison spun to face Nathan who looked none to shabby himself. He was wearing a black tuxedo that was tailor fit to his hard-bodied physique. He undoubtedly had a swagger about him, and the by way he looked tonight, he could give 007 a run for his money.

"Nathan, wha...how...?"

"Well, lets just say somebody owed me a few favors."

He advanced on her and stared into her eyes. Allison felt a wave of nostalgia pass over her. She had to confess, he did have a pair of the most beautiful eyes she'd ever seen. Their emerald hue evoked the lush green pastures of Ireland, and although he carefully guarded his emotions, only she had learned to decode them. Surely this was a privilege he allowed only for her benefit. And Jesus. Why did he have to smell so good? When he bent down to kiss her cheek she shuddered slightly as if his warm breath thawed her; she only hoped he hadn't noticed.

Nathan led her to the table and always the gentleman, pulled out the chair for her. Taking the seat opposite her, he filled the two crystal champagne flutes and held them up for a simple toast.

"To us."

Allison hesitated momentarily, then raised her in return. "To us."

Nathan had planned a lavish evening indeed. Of course Vincent had catered the event and he had spared no expense for their meal; not that anyone actually paid for a meal from the café anyway. They dined on baked clams with garlic butter and breadcrumbs, Salad Niçoise, Sautéed pork tenderloin medallions with orange compare sauce, Crème Brûlée for dessert, topped off with a Zinfandel that contained notes of cherry and raspberry.

Throughout dinner, they talked casually about the good times they'd had and caught up with information about their families. The one topic that was off limits was work. This was a night for them and Nathan wanted none of the outside world to intervene.

Before moving onto dessert, he reached across the table and took hold of hand.

"Allie, I know how hard this is for you and I'm sorry I didn't take your feelings more seriously. I'm sorry that you even have to be put in this position. I'm just so used to it being me and you, that the thought of someone coming between us scared me. I know things haven't been great between us for some time, but I want you to know that I can change. I realize how important family is to you and I was being selfish when I left. I was thinking only of myself and my career. No matter how I tried to spin it and claim that I was doing this for us, for our future, that wasn't the case. But, you have to know that I never stopped loving you. From the moment I first met you, I only envisioned you in my life. No other woman can ever compare to you. Tonight I want to prove that I'm the one for you. We were meant to be together and I believe that deep in my soul. Allison, I love you, and if I can't have you, I don't want anyone else."

She was speechless. She knew like no one else how sweet Nathan could be, but never before had he confessed that he'd taken the job in D.C. out of his own yearning for prominence in the scientific community; it seemed as if his Nobel Peace Prize wasn't enough validation.

This was a big step in their relationship, whether that meant it was romantic or platonic was still to soon to predict.

"Thank you Nathan for being honest with me. I appreciate that."

"Anything for you Allie."

She smiled sheepishly as he stood and offered his hand as the music began to play. The candles flicked off of the crystal chandelier, twinkling light danced around the room providing them their very own star shower. Allison knew if she was going to give Nathan a fair shot, she would have to let him in. So, she sidled up to him, her head lay on his broad shoulder. Then she did what she had been trying to avoid all evening...she exhaled. As he held her tight in his arms, his lips pressed against her lustrous mane, the memories of the past flooded her thoughts. Flashes of their meeting, their courtship, the arguments, the love making, it was all too overwhelming. She excused herself and headed for the ladies room.

Once inside, she took a seat on a chaise in the restrooms vestibule, and closed her eyes. Maybe this was all a huge mistake on her part. The realist in her assumed she could treat this like any other experiment. She expected them to present their cases, then she would make her final decision. How stupid she'd been. In her zeal to shield her emotions, she'd conveniently forgotten that these were real people, with real feelings and no matter the outcome, she was going to hurt one of them. The fact was, she'd already become a causality herself. She wiped the tears that had formed in the corners of her eye; she couldn't let Nathan see her like this. He had put so much effort into this night, she didn't want to disappoint him. Gathering herself, she freshened her makeup, put on her best "I'm fine" smile and left out.

When she returned, she realized Nathan sensed the evening had taken on a serious tone, so he tried his best to liven the mood.

Colleges would find it hard to believe that he had a wry sense of humor that matched his sharp wit. Of course, many people weren't privy to his comedic side as he always strived to remain above reproach.

Allison remembered vividly one occasion when they'd visited his parents. He wanted to introduce her to his family and as he'd predicted, they'd taken an instant liking to her. His mother Jenna and father Dietrich, were his only immediate family. His mother and father were both born in Germany. They met each other while working at CERN, the European Organization for Nuclear Research in Geneva Switzerland. Their love of particle physics did not compare to the chemistry they had for each other.

Both parents being prodigies themselves, instilled in Nathan qualities such as discipline, focus, knowledge of your chosen field, and that their was nothing wrong with shameless self promotion. His father in particular had been extremely hard on him; always expecting nothing less than the best. It wasn't that he didn't love Nathan, in fact, he was extremely proud of his son and spoke proudly of him to anyone who would listen. His mother Jenna, was probably the only other woman that new the true Nathan. He was exceedingly close to her and she adored him; her little liebchen, as she so affectionately called him. Nathan was devastated when months later she had been diagnosed with cancer. That was when Allison first saw that other side of Nathan. Oh, when he was with her he was charming and attentive, but he let his guard down completely when it came to his mother. He had a knack for making her forget the pain she was going through and as she'd often told Allison, he was her greatest accomplishment and her utmost joy.

They continued to dance the rest of the night away and when it was time to head home, instead of her chauffeur driven ride, Nathan drove her. As she sat in the passenger seat, quietly contemplating their time spent together, she wondered how had they fallen so far that they'd arrived at this point? She and Nathan did have a good life together. No, their marriage wasn't perfect and if she was honest, she did have a hand in pushing him away, and before she could delve more into the reasons why, they were parked outside of her house.

Nathan walked her to the front door, making sure she got inside safely; not that she had anything to worry about, this was Eureka after all. They stood peering at each other, and she sensed that he was as unsure as she was; him more than likely not sure if she would allow a kiss, she not sure she wanted him too.

There was one thing Allison was confident about; she didn't want the evening to end. So, against her better judgment, she invited him in.

Jack reluctantly rolled out of bed and sat on the edge, his mind still half asleep. He'd had a horrible night as his slumber had been interrupted every few hours. He hated to admit it, but he knew exactly what the problem was. Last night, Allison and Stark had gone on their date and next weekend he would have his chance. He fell backward onto the bed, his arm thrown over his eyes.

What if she'd had an amazing time? What if she'd decided there was no reason to go though the charade of a date with him? What if she and Nathan already decided to reconcile? What if...what if...what if. He couldn't go on punishing himself this way. What he needed was a tall steaming cup of coffee.

Whatever happened...was going to happen, and until he spoke with Allison and was told otherwise, he was still in the game. Besides, he didn't have time for deep contemplation this morning. He jumped in the shower, grabbed an apple off the counter and drove Zoë to school.

To Jack's dismay, he arrived at Café Diem just in time to hear the scoop about Allison and Starks date. As he bellied up to the counter, he overheard Vincent and Fargo comparing notes. Jack wasn't one to eavesdrop, but he had to know what he was up against, and it seemed that Stark had outdone himself. The breakfast Jack had ordered now sitting in front of him looked unappetizing. As he listened, all he could think was how in the hell was he supposed to complete with that. He didn't have the means to arrange an elaborate setup on such short notice and if he copied what Nathan had done, he would look unoriginal, unimaginative...boring.

And as if on cue, Allison and Stark walked in the restaurant together. Jack immediately sat up straight, his attention focused only on her.

Goofy smile ever present in her company, he addressed her. "Hey Allison."

"Morning Carter."

Carter...she'd called him Carter. No need to panic he thought. That didn't mean anything...did it? And, to add insult to injury, it appeared that Stark had picked up on Jack's eagerness for Allison to acknowledge him. His shoulders automatically dropped when he saw Stark place his hand on the small of her back. He wanted to walk over and punch him square in his smug face. His displeasure must have been evident as Allison interrupted his fantasy.

"Carter, you okay?"

"Huh, oh yeah, I'm fine." He relaxed his features from the sneer that tugged at the corners to one that was more amiable.

"You look like you're about to be sick."

Before Jack could respond, and as predicted, Stark volunteered his own smart ass remark. He just couldn't let the moment pass without putting in his unsolicited two cents.

Allison bristled instantaneously for there it was, the side of Nathan she couldn't stand. He had managed to take her comment of concern for Carter and turned it into an attack. It'd be one thing if his jabs at him were friendly banter, like Carter had with Henry, but Nathan's quips tended to be cruel. Now, the hand positioned on the small of her back instead of evoking tenderness, felt like an intrusion.

Jack knew one thing, he couldn't sit there and listen to anymore. Taking his coffee and a maple-bacon bar to go, he headed over to the station house and waited for the day to begin; along with whatever craziness came with it. Apparently he wasn't the first to arrive that morning as Jo was already seated at her desk, perusing the latest edition of Guns and Ammo magazine.

"Morning Carter."

"Hey Jo."

Jack plopped into his chair and sighed heavily. Taking a long sip of his Vinspresso, he threw his head back and stared up at the ceiling.

As Jo flipped the pages of her magazine, she casually questioned him. "So, I guess you've gotten wind of Allison and Stark's date last night?"

He bounded forward, causing his chair to rock to and fro. "How did you know about that?"

"Are you kidding me? Outside of GD, nothing is kept secret in this town. Besides, Vincent can't seem to stop telling everyone he comes in contact with how Stark planned the most romantic dinner date ever for Allison."

Jack slumped back into the chair. "Ugh. Why is it I can't seem to get a break in this town?"

"Don't worry Carter, you'll get your shot."

Jack whipped his head in her direction. "You know about the arrangement?"

"Well, now I do." Jo snickered triumphantly. "Look, Stark likes to showboat, we know that, but Allison has seen that all before. She's smart, she'll make the right choice."

"Thanks Jo."

Jo's comforting words put him at ease, than just at quickly, his moment of serenity was erased as the last person Jack wanted to see that morning walked through the door. The annoying, indignant, exasperating, pompous jackass, Nathan Stark. Jack stood up from behind his desk just as Jo excused herself and left out. Apparently she didn't want to be witness to whatever was about to go down.

"Hey Carter. Why'd you run off so fast?"

"You know how it is. Lost my appetite."

Stark walked over to the window, licked the tip of his finger and smoothed it over his eyebrow.

Jack had to fight the impulse to walk over and push his face through the glass.

"Why are you here Stark?" Jack was in no mood to play games.

"I thought I'd come over and make sure you were all right. I'm sure you've heard by now that Allison had the time of her life last night. So, in an attempt to save you from embarrassing yourself, I thought I'd give you some advice. You're way out of your league and you already have quite the knack for making a fool of yourself, so if I were you, I'd give up now."

Jack grit his teeth, but managed to compose himself before letting loose a string of expletives unlike anyone in town had ever heard come from his mouth.

"Seems to me if you were so sure of yourself, or any kind of a man; like your pretending to be right now, this entire trip would have been unnecessary. Just because you were able to convince Allison with that cliche of a date, doesn't mean she won't see past the façade. It won't take long for your true colors to show.

"Gee Carter. I didn't think you knew the meaning of a word like façade."

A disgusted snort was his only retort.

"You know what Carter? You're right. I'm not sure why I came over here. I have nothing to worry about. Allison will make the right decision."

Stark extended his hand in sportsmanship. "May the best man win."

Jack shook his hand, both men simultaneously clasping as hard as they could.

"Don't worry about it Stark, I will."

Stark left out and before he exited, Jack could see him massage the hand that had been in Jack's vice grip.

Jack kicked the corner of his desk in anger. There was no time to revel in his small victory. He'd really shot his mouth off this time. He had no clue of what to do on his date with Allison. It clearly would be a far cry from anything Stark had conjured up. But maybe, just maybe, that's where his advantage lied.

With renewed vigor, he set his plans in motion.

This without a doubt, would be a date Allison would never forget.

* * *

_Next - Chapter 6: The Best Laid Plans_


	6. The Best Laid Plans

**I do not own EUReKA. Now, what's up with that? **

The Law of Attraction

Chapter 6: The Best Laid Plans

"Oh my God Dad, would you please stop pacing. You're gonna wear a hole in the floor."

Coming to a complete standstill, Jack offered her his very best wry sneer.

Zoë let out a long exasperated sigh; the typical teenage retort. "What are you so nervous about? It's not as if you and Allison haven't been on a date before."

"Yeah, well...things are different this time."

Jack plopped down onto the couch and sank into the seat next to her.

"You wouldn't understand. It's...complicated."

"Are you talking about her date with Stark?"

Jack's eyes widened as stared at her in disbelief. "How is it everybody knows?"

"Relax dad. Nobody knows about you and Allison, they just know that she went on a date with Dr. Stark."

He groaned disgustedly. It was bad enough that he lived in a house that was privy to all of his personal business and every intimacy that occurred, but why should he have to share his love life with the entire town. These were the moments he yearned for the days when his comings and goings were his own to worry about.

"Let's face it dad. The love life of the adults in this town are the closest we're going get to our very own Peyton Place so, we pay attention."

Jack threw his hands up in frustration. "What is it about this town?"

"Well, Sheriff Carter, the town itself was established in 1947..."

He promptly cut her off. "Thanks S.A.R.A.H, but that's not what I meant. I don't need a history lesson."

Jack rolled his eyes in vexation; just another case in point of how his private life no longer belonged only to him.

"Dad, don't worry. Allison's a smart woman, she'll make the right choice."

And in an unpatented move she rose from the couch and gave him a hug.

"Thanks Zo."

She headed upstairs leaving Jack to contemplate precisely how in the hell he'd landed himself in this predicament. He had been thinking long and hard all week about what he could do to out maneuver Stark and had come up blank. He'd considered all the cliche gestures, running them over like a checklist in his head. He could do the intimate dinner for two, but that had been done death so that was out of the question. Besides, from what he'd learned, Stark had outdone himself and there was no way he could compete. They could go to a movie, but he wanted to take her somewhere they could be alone and being surrounded by dozens of theatre patrons was not his idea of an intimate evening for two. He had even considered the unusual. There was an actual carnival four towns over, but he didn't want to spend the majority of the night driving when he could spend those precious moments with her. S.A.R.A.H. even suggested a hot air ballon ride, but there was no way he was getting up in one of those, not even for her. As he mulled over the many choices, he realized that none of those ideas were remotely like him, and that's when it hit him and if he said so himself, it was genius.

Jack had orchestrated what he believed was going to be the perfect day. He told Allison to be ready at three o'clock, but wouldn't clue her in on what the day involved. The only information he would offer was that she should dress down. To her credit, she didn't question his request which signified to him that she trusted him implicitly. Once he'd figured what he wanted to do, he delved into the project. The first thing he did was to plan the menu with the aide of S.A.R.A.H because he felt he couldn't intrust Vincent with any of the details. To Vincent's credit, it's not as if he would purposely spill the beans, but it was extremely hard for him to keep a secret. So, Jack enlisted a small crew of coconspirator's to assist him. Zoë of course insisted on helping him and to his surprise, Jo even leant a hand. She claimed that she was only helping because she didn't want Allison to have a horrible experience, but he knew she didn't want to see him go down in flames. Fargo was the last piece of the puzzle and offered up what would be the evenings topper.

On the short jaunt over to her place, Jack found himself reflecting on his last serious relationship. It had been with Abby, his now ex-wife. She was a beautiful brilliant woman whom he'd fallen in love with while hey were both still very young. In the beginning, the fact that the two of them had been completely opposites was exciting. She introduced him to the refined side of life and he showed her how to enjoy the simple things. It was disheartening how quickly things began to deteriorate. They had tried counseling; which Jack absolutely hated and what a monumental disaster that had been. They even separated for some time and reunited mainly for Zoë's sake, despite that, he managed to fuck it up. In the end, they both came to the realization that they just weren't meant to be, and that's what got him started on his next train of thought.

What if he was setting himself up for failure yet again? What did he really have to offer this relationship? Allison and Stark already seemed like a perfect match; they had so much in common; family structure, educational background, field of study, occupation, you name it. Not to mention, Stark could converse with her unlike he could. Truthfully, he knew what he was really doing was talking himself into accepting the inevitable. Problem was, he still had a small chance of hope that it may be him. He had fallen so hard and so fast, he couldn't fathom the impact if she ended up choosing Stark over him.

Maybe he and Allison should have let on right from the beginning that they were dating. Even if that hadn't solved their Stark problem, at least he wouldn't have invested so much into the prospect of a romantic relationship with her. The past weeks with her were like heaven. If he had not experienced the warmth of being in her embrace or tasted the sweetness of her lips, maybe, just maybe he could have moved on. Something he'd soon find was easier said than done.

As he turned the corner onto her street, the bile rose in the pit of his stomach. Parked outside of her house, right next to her car was Stark's BMW 760Li. What the hell was he doing there, he couldn't fathom? Couldn't he allow Jack to have this one day without any interference? Well, whatever Stark was plotting today, Jack was having none of it.

He pulled his car along side the curb so that it blocked the driveway and marched up toward the entryway. Rapping resoundingly at the front door, as predicted, Stark's face was the one that greeted him.

"Well, well, well. If it isn't Little Boy Blue." A self-righteous simper of superiority shone on his face.

Clearly, he was making remark to Jack's outfit of choice. Denim jeans, blue and white gingham shirt and hiking boots. Sure, it didn't appear that he were going out on a date, but then again, Stark didn't know what Jack had in mind. Actually, no one knew it totality what he was up to.

Right now what worried him most was Stark's presence. On the surface it all appeared innocent enough and he surmised Stark had more than likely come over to persuade Allison to call off her date. He was sure of one thing, he wanted to leave there as quickly as possible.

Jack stared him down; he wanted Stark to realize that he did not fear him. Never had, never would.

"Can you let Allison know I'm here?"

Stark braced his forearm against the doorframe. It was a physical attempt at blocking Jack's entrance, but also a poor psychological attempt at asserting his own dominance.

"I can, but what's the point?"

Just as Jack was about to tell that narcissistic bastard were he could stick it, Allison cut in.

"Nathan!"

From behind him she emerged, the scowl on her face showing her overt impatience with his continued childish behavior. He finally got the hint and retired into the house's interior when she jokingly shoved him out of the way.

"Hi Carter."

Jack's previous dour mood instantly changed as she beamed at him, and just like that, all seemed right with the world. And if this was to be the very last time that her smile was meant only for him, he wanted to make sure he committed it to memory.

"Hi."

She was dressed as he'd instructed; comfortably, yet she somehow managed to look ravishingly sexy. Her long silken hair was pulled back into a loose ponytail, a tie front button down checkered shirt, trail walking boots and though the weather no longer lent itself to hot summer days but the warm sometimes cool crisp days of fall, she wore tan chino shorts. Her flawlessly smooth legs caused a wave of nostalgia to pass over him. He craved for the days when he had been blessed by her touch. His lips hungered for the taste of her honeyed skin, to feel the solid weight of her body as she leaned against him. He yearned to at last make love to her and hear the voracious sounds of her impassioned screams. Visualizing her...

"Carter?"

His private fantasy was interrupted as she beckoned him forward. Apparently, he had been standing motionless just at the bottom of the steps, his eyes trailing her as she made her way round to the passenger side of his jeep.

"Coming!"

He bounded after her, hopped in and headed off to their destination.

He was nervous and figured she was a bit on edge too. He needed desperately to break the tension and intended to use levity to lighten the mood but apparently the insecure part of him had other plans.

He sheepishly probed. "Long time no see huh?"

"Yeah, seems that way. Listen Carter...I want to thank you for being so patient and understanding about this whole situation. I've asked a lot of you and to your credit, you haven't complained once. It means a lot to me that you agreed to this. I want you to know that this is just as difficult for me."

"I know it is, and I'm not going to make it any harder. Today, I want us to relax and enjoy each others company."

"I'd like that."

"Can I just ask one favor?"

Her interest piqued, she raised one eyebrow inquisitively. "Sure."

"Please stop calling me Carter."

With a withering look she giggled, unaware that she had gone back to using the moniker the majority of his close friends utilized.

Honestly, he couldn't be mad with her if he tried. Jack. Carter. It didn't matter to him, just as long as his name dripped from her delightfully captivating lips, it was fine by him. But, it seemed he couldn't let the moment pass without sticking his foot in his mouth, luckily she was prepared for it.

"So...Stark?"

From her gleeful expression, she had evidently been waiting for him to ask her why Stark had been at her house.

"I mean, not that it's any of my business."

"It's okay. Nathan volunteered to watch Kevin for me until the nanny came by. She had an appointment that ran over and would be running late."

Jack blushed profusely, breathing an inaudible sigh of relief. He also took notice that she'd snickered briefly at the unmistakable emergence of his little green-eyed monster. Altruistic that she was, she didn't allow him to stew uncomfortably as she turned her head and remarked on the items she'd spied on the back seat upon entering the vehicle, which were covered by a blanket.

"So, what is all this anyway?"

Jack continued to play his card's close to his chest and refused to let on, assuring her that all would be reviled shorty.

They rode straight along the main road and when they eventually passed the sign informing visitors 'Now leaving Eureka', Allison turned to him, a look of suspicion crossed her flawless features.

"Come on, spill it. What are we doing today? You're being awfully tightlipped."

Jack smiled at her mischievously. "Don't worry. Trust me."

And she did just that.

They drove on for several miles more until they came to a fork in the road. Jack took the path left, and after some time pulled up to a concealed spot and turned off the jeep. All that could be seen from their position along the dirt trail were hundreds of pine trees.

"Uh, Jack...?"

He never said anything as he climbed out of the truck and headed toward the rear of the vehicle, the sound of freshly fallen leaves crunching loudly under foot. From beneath the blanket in back he produced a picnic basket and a small container which Allison couldn't readily identify.

"Okay Jack, enough with the covert mission."

He couldn't help but chuckle. Jubilant that he finally had his chance to show her not only his idea of a good time, but how he felt about her, he moved to her side of the vehicle. He'd heard about her date with Stark and he didn't want to repeat or try to compete with what he'd done. Today, he would show her the real him; no pretenses.

Jack took hold of her hand, conscious of how her fingers fit seamlessly inside of his; it was an exhilarating sensation. He led her from under the shade of trees along a hidden path, about five hundred feet in they reached a clearing. Jack couldn't contain his joy as she gasped in awe of the sight before her.

A luscious green pasture, dotted with vividly striking hues made by the plants and flowers spread throughout the area. The bright blue sky reflected the calm waters of the lake that lay beneath it. A swallowtail butterfly proudly showcasing it brilliant colors, landed on a bush of azalea's by her side. And as if the scene could not be improved upon further, they spotted a doe and her fawn approach from the forest edge and drink from the clean cool waters of the stream.

"Jack, what is this? Where are we?"

"It's something, isn't it?"

"It's...breathtaking."

Gazing deep into her eyes, he cupped her chin and in all sincerity corrected what he thought was an erroneous statement.

"No, you're breathtaking. This all pale's in comparison to you."

As he leaned in for a kiss, her lips puckered in anticipation, Allison shrieked as the spell was unceremoniously broken by a flock of Magnolia Warble's that swarmed overhead, brazenly swooping down on them and spoiling the moment. They both craned their necks skyward in wonder at the freakish encounter.

"What the...?"

"I have no idea, but that has got to be the strangest thing I've ever seen. It's like they were on the attack."

As the moment passed, they decided to chalk it up as a freak incident. Jack looped an arm around her waist and led her further into the interior.

"Oh my God. Jack, this is amazing. How did you find this place?"

Jack didn't want to tell her about the reconnaissance mission he'd gone in search of the ideal location. On weekends, when he needed a break from the insanity that too often occurred in town or at GD, he'd take a long drive for a bit of solitude. It reminded him fondly of his U.S. Marshal days. While on the job, he was required to perform a variety of tasks; he acted as judicial security, protected witnesses and performed prisoner transport. His favorite times though had to be the trips he would take in order to track down and apprehend escaped fugitives. During those excursions, he'd had the opportunity to see much of the country as he traversed state to state. These were also the times he was thankful for his Acrophobia; it kept him off of a lot of plane rides. But on one particular outing from Eureka, he'd come across this picturesque landscape. He had entered through the main entrance of the park were kids played, lovers walked hand in hand, and dogs ran merrily through the grass. He went for a hike and found himself on the opposite side of the park and ultimately to this hidden cove. It was like a little piece of nirvana.

Jack didn't want to hold her in suspense any longer and laid out his plans. They'd start with an early dinner, take a leisurely stroll through a field of flowers he'd found, followed by a special surprise. Later that night, he proposed they spread a blanket on top of a grassy knoll and watch as the sun set and the stars came out to light up the night sky.

She placed her hand back inside of his. "Now, how could I say no to that."

Their food was simple; an assortment of pates, sliced meats, fruits, cheeses, Dijon mustard and of course a fresh baked baguette of French bread along with a white Briolo to share with their meal.

As they ate, they eased into conversation. Jack told her of his exploits at the bureau, progressing into the trouble he'd gotten too as a teen. He was floored when she offered up a story of her own dabble with the law. She wouldn't go into great detail, but it involved a teenage boy and a late night call to her parents by an extended friend of the family who was in law enforcement. Jack was stunned to find that she had an adventurous side. No, she hadn't been as daring as he was, or even Zoë was for that matter, but for what he knew of her, it was hard to believe. He found it titillating that she had a dark side. If he didn't misinterpret her flirtatious grin, she was stimulated too. He knew he shouldn't, but how could he not. Inching closer to her on the blanket, he brushed an errant strand of hair out of her eye and leaned in, intent on stealing a kiss. Their mouths connecting, he immediately felt dizzy. Her lips were just as he'd remembered; full, soft, inviting. When she didn't rebuff him, he took it as the signal to go ahead. He eased her down onto her side, his hands roaming over her the contours of her curvaceous hips.

It was just as it had been those few short weeks ago, the two of them wrapped in each others arms, and if he wasn't mistaken, she'd missed him as much as he did her. Finally, it seemed as if the planet's had aligned. They were all alone; no interruptions from work, family, friends, or whatever Stark was. As the sun's warm rays beat upon them, he boldly rolled on top of her, his arm placed snuggly behind her head. Jack wanted to make the most of the moment, and if he played his cards right, she would forget all about Dr. Nathan Stark. She moaned wantonly as he drew at her neck. Her short gasps of breath let him know that he had located an erogenous zone. Jack had found his groove when suddenly, she let out a sharp yelp.

"What is it? What happened?"

"I'm caught."

Apparently Jack's watch had tangled in her hair. She winced as he attempted to remove it from around the stem and crow, all without ripping away any strands of hair.

"Ow, ow, ow!"

It was awkward, he was embarrassed, and just like that, the spell had been broken. Jack tried to laugh it off and after a few tense seconds, she brushed it off too.

Jack needed to shift the momentum back to the pleasant time they had been having. Standing up, he took her by the hand and led her down an unseen path. Off the beaten track, he knew that this would erase any doubts in her mind. He wanted it to be a complete surprise so he covered her eyes as she strode in front of him.

"Ready?"

"Yes."

Dropping his hands, revealed before her stretched a field of the most beautiful dark-blue and violet flowers ever seen. Rows upon rows of the most magnificent, fragrant blooms. They began walking amongst them when abruptly, she stopped dead in her tracks.

"Jack? When you found this field, did you by chance take a walk through?"

What could possibly be the importance of him strolling through the field beforehand? Shrugging his shoulders, he confessed. "No. Why?"

"Well, that's because this isn't Lavender."

"Then what is it?"

The terseness of her voice alerted Jack to the fact that what he'd assumed was harmless, were in fact not.

"It's Silver Lupine."

Dumbfounded, he peered at her blankly.

"They're poisonous. They can cause trembling and agitation followed by vomiting, diarrhea, convulsions, and impaired breathing."

"Oh. Oh!"

Judging by the look on her face, she was not happy with him, but he knew he could salvage this. He had one more ace up his sleeve and if he said so himself, it was a doozy.

Jack held up one solitary finger. "Okay...now just wait a minute. I can fix this."

Her arms crossed angrily over her chest, Jack knew her patience was wearing thin.

He took her back to the spot where their blanket lay and picked up the mysterious, unadorned box.

"Now, I was going to save this for later, but I think this is just as an appropriate time as any."

Her features relaxed as her jaw un-cliched, he could see he'd piqued her curiosity.

Jack moved down to the edge of the water, his surprise tucked neatly under his arm.

"What I have here is an experiment; on loan of course. One which is going to take us on a much needed voyage."

Jack laid the box down and stepped back fifteen feet, removed a small remote from his jeans pocket and pressed a button. Magically, before their eyes emerged a beautifully crafted row boat. Made of solid teak, with cast bronze fittings, oars included, it contained two stations to allow for tandem rowing.

From the gasp she made, Jack knew he'd done good.

Her eyes aglow, it seemed he'd made up for all of his previous faux pas.

"This is amazing, but...how did you get this?"

"As a matter of fact, it was Fargo's idea. He told me about a project for an amphibious vehicle he had been a member of. He said they'd started with simpler versions and this was one of them. It had never been out in real world conditions so, he offered it up."

She seemed skeptical and he couldn't blame her.

"Jack, I don't know about this."

"Come on, let me make up for all that other stuff. It'll be fun." Then he gave her one of his patented 'aww shucks' smiles and she acquiesced.

They left off for a leisurely ride. Jack rowed while she lay back. The setting sun beamed the last of it's golden on her glittering skin. She was so beautiful. Her hand trailed along the outside of the boat, causing small ripples in the water. Her other arm thrown carelessly over her head, she reclined against the rear.

All of his attention focused on her, he didn't take notice of her fervent warning.

She sat up straight and stared at the bottom of the boat.

"Jack, what is that?"

Still in a daze, her cries went unanswered.

"Jack!"

He at last saw what all the panic was for and they watched helplessly as water began seeping into the bottom of the boat."

"Uh, oh uh..."

Jack stood up in the boat and peered at the shoreline in hopes someone could see that they were in distress. Unfortunately, his zeal in finding a quiet secluded spot had worked out only to well. It wouldn't have mattered any for as he turned back to her, their feet were now submerged beneath ten inches of water.

His waved his arms over his head wildly and as he did, he stepped forward, effectively tipping the boat over. Limbs flailing in every direction, they swam to the water's edge. Climbing onto the bank, her expression was not hard to decipher. She was furious.

"And this, is exactly why we test items in controlled conditions before using them in real life. I'll call someone to come retrieve the boat before anyone else can get their hands on it."

"Allison..."

Jack prepared himself to be admonished but her words managed to cut him much deeper.

"Take me home Carter."

What else could he say. He'd ruined everything. So soaked and now cold, Jack gathered up their items and headed for the jeep.

They road home in silence, Jack feeling defeated as well as dejected. It seemed as if each time he surmounted one obstacle, a new one arrived. He'd blown it big time. There was no way she'd choose him now. He'd turned the ideal date into a colossal failure. He'd wanted it to be perfect, only to end up looking like a boob.

Before he knew it, they were back at her house. She said nothing as she hopped out of the jeep and headed inside.

"Allison!"

She turned to face him, her expression sullen.

"I'm really sorry. I didn't mean for things to go this way."

"I know you didn't Carter. Thanks, for an...interesting night."

And with that, he left for home.

Allison climbed the stairs to her bedroom, but not before checking in on Kevin. Seeing him always brightened her day. She asked the nanny if she could stay a while longer, at least until she could clean up. All Allison wanted right now was a long hot bath and a glass of wine.

She went straight to the bathroom and peeled off her sopping clothes. Standing in front of the sink basin, she pulled a clump of leaves from her hair. She stood for some time watching her reflection in the mirror and without warning, she began laughing hysterically.

Despite all the mishaps during the days events; the birds, his watch, the toxic flowers, the sunken boat, she'd had a great time with Jack, soaked clothes and all. It was spontaneous, she felt venturesome and never had she had so much fun in her life. Soon after her laugher subsided, reality hit. She had to make a decision.

Crestfallen, she sat back onto the rim of the tub. It seemed as she had met a crucial stage. She couldn't continue to string them along; that wasn't within her personality and besides, neither man would stand for it. She'd debated repeatedly in her head the positives and negatives of pursuing a relationship with each man, so there was no point in rehashing it all again. Deep down, she knew who the man for her was.

Jack, her opposite; Nathan, her equal.

She moved into action, jumping into the tub, she showered quickly, threw on a pair of jeans, sneakers and a T-shirt. In all her excitement she failed to dry her still damp hair. She yelled out to the nanny, grabbed her keys and ran out the door.

How could she have been so stupid? How could she have even thought it could have been anyone but him? As she drove to his house; surely braking a few dozen laws along the way, her joy grew exponentially.

She came to a screeching halt outside of his place, silently praying she was making the right choice, but now was not the time for second guessing. She was in love and this time would be different, she would make sure of that.

As she approached the door, it opened, and there he stood.

A huge grin on her face which he instantly emulated, she ventured forward.

"Well, isn't this is a nice surprise."

"Hi, Nathan. Can I come in?"

* * *

_Next: Chapter 7 - And Then There Was One_


	7. And Then There Was One

**I do not own EUReKA. But if I did, oh boy...**

The Law of Attraction

Chapter 6: And Then There Was One

Jack took a seat at the counter in his usual spot. Maybe it was the cop in him, but he didn't like to sit with his back to the door, nor so far off in the corner that he couldn't leap into action if necessary. Jo sat next to him, her lunch consisting of half a grilled chicken sandwich and blueberry-pomegranate protein shake almost complete. He enjoyed having lunch with her and basically being in her company in general. And unlike his relationship with Stark, when he and Jo took verbal stabs at each other, it was good-natured. It reminded him so much of growing up with his siblings; Lexi in particular. He and Jo had established a bond, one that he sorely missed with his own sister and brothers. Besides, after yesterdays fiasco, anything that kept his mind off of Allison was a welcome distraction. He was appreciative that she didn't press him for details about their date. She'd asked him earlier how everything went and when he responded with a non-descriptive "eh", she left the subject alone. Anyway, he didn't want to dwell on it any further as he'd spent the majority of the night mentally torturing himself.

When he arrived back home, as luck would have it, Zoë was holed off in her bedroom, music blaring out through the open door. To be honest, he was grateful. He didn't feel like talking to anyone or explaining how he'd managed to turn the evening into a complete disaster. He grabbed two bottles of beer from the fridge and heavy-footed, climbed the stairs, peeled off his damp clothes and slumped onto the bed. To say he was depressed was an understatement. He'd be nonplussed if she ever talked to him again. If it happened that he'd successfully hammered the nail into his own coffin, he'd make sure that she knew none of it had been deliberate; only a fool would think that and Allison was definitely no fool.

Presently, as he sat consumed by memories from the day before, something Vincent said caught his attention. He didn't know what he'd said prior, but he managed to overhear the tail end of his conversation. Positioned between Mona and Lisa, members of his wait staff, he pressed on.

"...and apparently she was seen leaving his house in the wee hours of the morning looking a hot mess."

Normally Jack avoided town gossip; it just didn't interest him, but what Vincent said next sent him reeling.

"I would've bet anything that Allison and Dr. Stark were through. I guess old habits are hard to break."

Jack wanted to throw up. Certain his complexion had gone ghost-white, he could feel Jo's eyes rest upon him. Relieved it was her, she didn't offer any meaningless platitudes or regard him with a look of pity, but with one of concern. Today, the plate of food he customarily devoured would be left unfinished, his appetite lost. Excusing himself, he rose from the barstool and walked out the door.

Once outside, he stood transfixed on the sidewalk. He was devastated. Momentarily incapacitated, he considered his options. What exactly was he supposed to do now? He could go profess his love to her, beg for another chance. Or, he could be the bigger man and congratulate Stark, but how could applaud him for achieving what he couldn't; winning Allison's heart. Now that he knew they were back together, he supposed playing dumb was out of the question. What he had to do was confirm the fact. Yes, it all sounded very procedural, as if he were in the mist of an investigation, but he had to distance himself somehow. He needed to talk to Allison face to face. He wasn't one to play games and frankly, he'd tired of the whole affair.

Arriving at GD ten minutes later he wasted no time. As he rounded the corner toward her office, he was jolted at the sight before him. At the end of the corridor stood the two of them; Allison and Stark. Jack noiselessly took a few steps back, thankful that they hadn't seen him. Oblivious of him, they appeared to be engrossed in deep discussion. He knew he should have left but he was paralyzed as he glanced around the corner. What they assumed was a private moment had captivated an audience of one. Stark stood close to Allison; so close that she no doubt could feel his warm breath on her neck. Their proximity gave the impression that this had nothing to do with work. Jack stirred uncomfortably as he watched. He should have left but his feet were rooted to the floor. When Stark inclined his head and kissed her briefly on the lips, he knew. It was all the evidence he needed. Resigned, he nodded to himself and left as he had arrived...unnoticed.

The rest of his afternoon dragged on; it was an odd feeling. He had been hopefully optimistic all this time that he would be her choice. Was he shattered? Yes. Crushed? Sure. Would he go on? You goddamn right! Her mind had been made up and Jack wouldn't interfere. If she wanted to be with that narcissistic pretty boy, then more power to her.

When he arrived home, Zoë's behaved uncharacteristically kind toward him. Considerate of his mood, it's not that he wasn't appreciative, but he would have preferred she be her normal teenaged sarcastic self. Apparently word had spread around town and she was graciously allowing him to save face. They hung for a while; S.A.R.A.H made cheeseburgers, they watched a game, then he released her from her self-imposed obligation. He had to laugh to himself. Coming to Eureka had been the best thing for their family. They were closer than ever before, and though they still had their moments, he wouldn't change their current circumstances for anything in the world.

He sat on the couch after she'd left, mindlessly watching television. He wondered how at this stage in his life, he was still alone. He was a nice guy, polite, did the right things, pleasant to look at, but it seemed that most women ended up wanting the bad boys. He'd move on from this and it would take some time, but that didn't change the fact that he longed to have someone special in his life; someone he could share a future with. The time had past for him to sit and pine away; he wasn't getting any younger that's for sure. As he contemplated how to move forward, his rumination's were interrupted.

"Sheriff Carter, Dr. Blake is at the door."

What usually set him salivating like Pavlov's dog, now filled him with dread. Here she was, for the inevitable kiss off. Geez, couldn't she even allow him a small grieving period for what might have been? He could continue to sit there, pretend to be unavailable and sulk the rest of the evening, but what would be the point in that? Regaining his composure, he instructed S.A.R.A.H to let her in. What a big mistake that had been. She breezed through the doorway, looking as beautiful as ever, as if the world were her oyster; talk about twisting the knife. Catching a whiff of her perfume, she gleamed at him, yet he couldn't muster enough enthusiasm to return in kind. Whatever she had to say, he hoped she'd say it quickly and be on her way.

"Allison." She didn't seem to take notice of the terseness in his voice. If she did, she never mentioned it.

Hey eyes alight, she elongated his name. "Jack."

Boy, she was really rubbing it in. Calling him Jack like that, at a time like this. Was that supposed to make him feel better, put him more at ease?

"I know it's late and I'm sorry to barge in on you like this but I got sidetracked at work and I really needed to speak to you."

His attitude blasé, he wasn't about to make this any easier for her. "What's up?"

"Well,...um, I...wanted to tell you something. Can we sit?"

Jack let out an exhausted sigh but stood his ground. He didn't want to drag this out any longer than required. "Don't worry, I already know."

"You know?"

"Yes, I know. The town that's such a big secret to the rest of the world, apparently has trouble keeping secrets within it's own walls."

He had to admit, she was really acting the part of the sorrowful suitor. The look on her face was one of utter confusion.

"Vincent has been spreading the good news to anyone who will listen."

"Good news?"

"Come on Allison don't patronize me. You and Stark. Vincent said you were seen coming from his place early this morning looking...disheveled."

"Wait a minute..."

"Please Allison, don't deny it. Besides, I saw you two today."

"You saw us?"

"Yeah. At GD. I came by to talk to you and I saw the two of you kissing."

"Jack, you didn't see what you thought you saw."

"You know regardless of what people think, I'm not stupid."

"Well, you're being rather stupid right now!"

Jack swallowed hard. Here it was, the brush off. He went to tell her precisely what he thought of her choice, but she held her hand up for him to stop.

"Regardless of what you've _heard_ or _think_ you saw, I'm here to tell you that your assumptions are all wrong. Yes, I did go see Nathan last night, but it wasn't to tell him that I wanted to be with him. My intention was to see him first and explain my decision. I wanted to be frank and honest, but he misinterpreted my presence. When I went to him, I was over the moon. I couldn't hide my excitement and I realize now it was unfair to him, but I couldn't contain my joy. We ended up talking most of the night and yes, I did leave there late. Jack, I wasn't reconciling with Nathan. On the contrary...I wanted to be here...with you."

Jack was dumbfounded. This had to be a joke. "I don't understand. I saw you today."

"What you saw was a kiss between a woman and a man who'd came to the realization that what they'd had before would never again be. It wasn't a hello, it was a goodbye."

He was speechless. Was he hallucinating? Was this a cruel prank she and Stark had cooked up? He uttered her name wordlessly; the preverbal frog caught in his throat. When he failed to react in any way, she took matters into her own hands. Reaching up she stroked his cheek, and when her lips met his, it wasn't a kiss that signified an ending, but the beginning of something new.

It was him. She had chosen him.

She stepped back, awaiting his answer. Now fully aware and in the moment, Jack wrapped his arms around her waist and lifted her off the floor. He could feel her smile as their mouths engaged in a lingering kiss, and at last he could say for certain that he was the one who had put it there. Their tongues spared in a battle neither cared to win and as his hands began to roam over her curvaceous body, Allison pushed him away.

Both panting heavily, she offered a suggestion. "Why don't we take this upstairs?"

"Upstairs? Wha...are you sure? I mean, I can wait. That is, if _you_ wanna wait. I don't want to pressure..."

Placing a well-manicured finger on his lips, she cut him off, her words urgent. "I don't wanna wait."

Jack was no dummy. He didn't need to be told twice. So, he led her to his room. As they crossed the threshold, she leapt into his arms, the force propelling them backward onto the bed. Jack felt like he'd just had the wind knocked out of him and in those next few minutes, everything became a complete blur. Clothes strewn in every direction; her blouse and slacks tossed haphazardly in one corner, the shirt and pants he'd yanked off landing somewhere behind the couch in the room. When she removed her underwear, Jack watched gleefully as it fluttered to the floor, his not far behind.

Both completely undressed they studied each other's reactions; once they took this step, there was no going back. They tentatively came together and what they had before been unsure of, now seemed natural, as if it was always meant to be.

"I want you so bad." And it was true. Jack had never wanted anyone at much as he did Allison Blake.

"Jack...I'm yours."

Jack could practically feel his heart burst through his chest. Though they moved in sync, he let her take the lead. He was helpless to resist her advances; not that he wanted to anyway. What took place next was the most beautiful experience either had ever had. Jack, who'd never taken an illegal drug in his life, imagined that this is what it probably felt like to be on a high. It was disconcerting; they knew each others bodies, their likes and dislikes, as if they had been lovers for years. She did things to him that had taken Abby quite some time to discover. He was assured that what he did pleased her too; that is if her desperate moans, shameless screams and animalistic clawing of his flesh were any indication. Her appetite for him was ravenous, as was his for her. They continued that way for the majority of the night; touching, tasting, teasing. Sometime later they dozed off, an evening of passionate love making left them both spent.

Jack woke an hour later and picked up his watch from the bedside table; twelve o'clock. They had been making love for hours and now lay wrapped in each others arms. He was sure she hadn't planned on ending up in bed with him tonight, but they were swept away in the moment. Jack eased his arm from underneath her head and stepped into the bathroom. He stared at his reflection in the mirror; wow! He had a serious case of bed-head. He decided to take a shower as no doubt she'd be up shortly, and he only thought it proper that he escort her home; they'd worry about her vehicle later.

It seemed she had something else in mind.

Ever alert, he could sense her as she tiptoed across the slate tile floor. Just the thought caused something deep inside of him to stir. Though they'd recently made love, he still felt that unmistakable urge creep through his core. She stood there silently as he showered, presuming he was unaware of her presence. The muscles in his arms flexed involuntarily reminding him of how those same arms not long ago held her tight within their grasp. Hesitantly she walked forward in an attempt to sneak up on him. Hell, she didn't have to sneak at all. Jack didn't object to her joining him. After making love they'd fallen asleep, so she was still in a state of undress. Besides, the desire to put on any clothes was the furthest thing from either of their minds. His shower was walled on two sides with clear panes of glass and using his peripheral vision he spied her still nubile form. As she opened the stall door, he felt a cold rush of air as she entered, but pretended to feign ignorance. She pressed her body firmly against his, her hands navigating from his manly shoulders and back to his defined pelvis, up and over his smooth chest. An arduous task, he remained static as she used a light touch to stroke him.

"Hey you."

"Mmm."

His skin slick from the soap, her body glided against his; it was a luxurious feeling.

"Why'd you leave me?"

"Trust me, I didn't want to, but I thought I should get you home."

She laughed that throaty, sensuous laugh that he loved. "I am an adult you know. I am perfectly capable of seeing myself home safely. Besides, I still have a few more hours until my curfew is over."

"Oh yeah? Well, in that case, let's make the most of the time we have left."

Jack spun on her and raised one slender leg so that it rested around his waist. Her back pressed flat against the cold tile wall, she begged for him to fuck her. Jack was taken aback. He had never heard her utter such a word, but the truth was, he found it arousing. It was such a turn on to see her behave so wild and free. She desired him, and he would deliver.

He wrapped her other leg around so that they clasped above his hips. He didn't need foreplay, and from the look in her eyes neither did she. He slipped effortlessly inside of her, fighting hard to resist the overwhelming urge to cum. His hand braced on the wall for support, he held her steady with one arm as she bounced relentlessly on his rock hard cock. Jack licked at the beads of water as they glistened off her skin; she was delicious. He stared deep into her rich brown eyes, both of their mouths open, they breathed each other in, their hungry mouths barely touching. She reached up and grabbed hold of his shock of blond hair and yanking his head back, she forcefully bit at the exposed skin of his neck. Jack sucked in a satisfied breath through clenched teeth; the pain was exquisite. He was sure to exhibit the marking of her territory in the morning.

Jack withdrew from her, electing whimpers of protest from her pouty blush-colored lips. Believing he was done, she was mercifully amused as he sank to his knees and like the queen she was, he happily bowed to her in servitude. He was desperate to taste her but dare not encroach until she blessed him with permission. His lips quivered slightly as she gestured for him to begin. Jack felt a rush of adrenaline as his lips met her. He wanted to please her, so he took his time as he navigated her regions. Working his tongue so that it lay long and flat, he manipulated the sensitive spots. As she cried out lustfully, he kissed, nibbled and sucked at the plump sweet flesh. Jack ignored the pain in his knees as he genuflected on the tiled floor. His skillful tongue flicked her nub, teasingly making circles as it swelled in his mouth. Not satisfied until she climaxed, he greedily drank her in, her bud palpitating as he played. Grabbing hold of her buttocks, he jerked her body forward, longing to taste every ounce of her orgasmic emission. He relished in glee as she drew in lungfuls of air, her body spasming violently.

He kissed a path over her abdomen, past her breastbone, ending at her inviting mouth. His fingers entwined in her hair, she whispered just one word to him, "More."

Jack would not disappoint. Positioning her so that her back was to him, they achieved a stance that was quite the balancing act. She stood on the balls of her feet, her breasts pressed solidly against the glass partition, Jack held firm to her waist as he began his stroke. He didn't hold back as he grunted primally, exerting all of his force with each thrust. Like the pound of a drum he rhythmically moved at a steady beat. He closed his eyes; he never wanted this feeling to end. Each chance he could, he would glance down at her ass. Whenever they connected, her cheeks would jiggle just a little; he found it mesmerizing. This wasn't the first time he'd found himself staring at her sexy curves. Whenever she'd walk in front of him, he became hypnotized. He couldn't help but remember all the times he'd wished he were in this exact position...well, maybe not this _exact_ position, but in the act itself. He'd always imagined that she would be a generous, skillful lover. How thrilled he was to find that she was all and more.

"Baby. Please. Don't stop."

He couldn't help but grin. What could he say, he was feeling rather proud of himself. To elect that kind of response from her made him feel all the more a man. He had to see her face. He had to look into the eyes of the woman he had so long ago fallen in love with. He shut the water off, whirled her round and hoisted her up in his arms. Carefully he stepped out of the shower and carried her off to his bed. Still dripping wet, he made a joke about how they wound up submerged in the lake yesterday. She told him that getting wet with him this way was more appealing and she wouldn't mind if he wanted to do it again.

Naturally he assumed his linen would get soaked, but like most Eureka inventions, magically the sheets remained dry as a bone, absorbing the water from their bodies then evaporated into the air. They rollicked and rolled as the sheets tangled around them, eventually kicking them to the floor. Allison straddled him, rocking her hips to and fro. They clasped hands, seemingly becoming one. Jack willingly let her set the pace. He didn't care if they ever left his room. All he wanted was to ravage her body over and over again. He let out a low-pitched wail as her legs tightened around his thighs. She stopped moving altogether as she used her Kegel muscles to clench and release his engorged member. No longer able to hold back, he thought he'd melt clear through the mattress as he exploded inside of her.

Flipping over next to him, they gazed lovingly at each other. Simultaneously, they began to laugh uproariously as the realization of what had just occurred hit them. Basking in the glow, Jack traced the contours of her body; her well toned arms, her silky soft thighs, her graceful swanlike neck, the shallow dip between her hip and chest as his light touch caused her to giggle girlishly.

"What?" He asked her. It was hard for her to hide the question that lurked within her heavily lidded eyes.

"Nothing."

"It's something. Come on, what is it?"

"I was just thinking...we should have a do-over."

"A do-over!" Jack assumed that she was talking about the sex. "What did I do wrong?"

Chuckling, she reassured him. "No, not that. I meant our date. I know you thought I was angry with you yesterday..."

"And you weren't?"

"Well, let's just say I came to my senses. Jack, I had a really good time...despite the mishaps."

"Oh yeah?"

"Yeah."

"Okay then. I'd like that."

"One thing though."

"What's that?"

"I think we should stick to Copernicus Park. It's much safer."

"Ha-ha." Jack enveloped her in his arms, her head tucked neatly in the space between his jawline and shoulder-blade, his lips perched on the top of her head. This was nice. So nice in fact that he couldn't remember the last time he'd felt such a euphoric feeling. Just as he nestled in further, she acquiesced.

"Baby, I have to go." Swift as a shadow, she eased from within his grasp.

Playfully whining like a toddler, he pulled at her arm. "Nooooo, don't go."

"I have to. I want to be there to make breakfast for Kevin in the morning. Besides, his nanny didn't plan on me being gone all night long."

"Okay, but at least let me see you home."

"Jack, I'll be fine. And don't worry" she added with a wink, "I'll be back."

* * *

Jack strolled into Café Diem early that next morning, the post coitus grin still plastered on his face, he bellied up to the bar next to Jo.

"Morning Sheriff Carter. Coffee?"

"Morning Vince. Yeah, hit me up."

"How are you today?"

Jack recognized that empathetic look on Vince's own face and his sympathetic tone. Obviously word had not yet gotten around that the stories of Allison and Stark reconciling had been a fabrication.

"I feel great!" And Jack meant every word.

Jo peered at him from the corner of her eye. "So, I see somebody's in a good mood this morning."

"You could say that?"

"Am I to assume there has been a changing of the guard."

"I'd say your assumption is correct."

And though they never faced one another, they knowingly each had a smile that was wide and bright.

She snickered as she took her next sip of coffee. "Way to go Carter."

"Thanks Jo."

Vincent wandered back over after attending to another customer. "Would you like some breakfast Sheriff?"

"You know Vincent. As a matter of fact, I'm starving."

* * *

_Next - Chapter 8: A Gentleman's Agreement_


	8. Mind Games

**I do not own EUReKA. I miss them so. **

The Law of Attraction

Chapter 8: Mind Games

The news of Jack, Allison and Stark's love triangle spread throughout town like wildfire. They weren't sure who'd started it, but word had grown exponentially. So much so, that Allison received a call from Eurkea's military liaison, General Mansfield. He wanted to know if any of the shenanigans he'd heard had a ring of truth to them. Allison wasn't trying to hide it from him, in fact, she'd planned to let her superiors know as soon as she'd gotten the chance. Caught off guard, she gave as little detail as possible. She stated that she and Sheriff Carter had recently begun dating and assured him that it would have no effect on their job performance. Mansfield wasn't totally convinced, but he yielded to Allison's expertise. She reminded him that they hadn't let him down so far, and they didn't intend to. It did make her wonder. Who had been so quick to alert their superiors?

You would think that working and living in a town primarily filled with geniuses, there'd be a marginal level of maturity. On the other hand, they were human after all and it shouldn't have been a revelation that not everyone would be ecstatic about their union. Those who where curious were wise enough not to approach in search of details. Those in the loop consisted of Zoë and Jo, and even they didn't know everything. It came as no surprise to anyone that Stark chose not to confide in anyone; not even Henry, a long time friend. The one person in Eurkea he routinely shared his deepest thoughts and feelings with no longer was available to him. Allison often felt he sheltered himself intentionally, creating an emotional barrier. In hindsight it made sense; if you don't care for people, you can't get hurt. Though, she was concerned with how it effected him. Never one to wear his heart on his sleeve, it was hard to tell exactly what he thought. Frankly, she'd said all that she needed to. If there were occasion for him to come to her and bare his soul, she would be there for him without a doubt. But, therein lie another dilemma.

As she and Jack fell into a groove, they hadn't taken into account who else would be affected by their union, whether positively or negatively. In general, everyone went about their daily lives unaffected. What they hadn't considered was Zoë. Regardless of the fact that the majority of students at Tesla had above average intelligence, that didn't mean they were any less cruel than your normal teenager. Zoë, fiercely independent took it all in stride. More than capable of handling herself, she was quick to remind them that just because her father was Sheriff didn't mean she was opposed to kicking a little ass. Jo ever protective of Jack and Allison immediately squashed any rumors, assuring anyone in earshot that anymore gossip heard would not make her happy. Trust, you didn't want to be on Jo's bad side. Other than that, it was smooth sailings...or so they thought.

Nathan's attitude was what she found most peculiar. He didn't brood, nor try to rationalize with her. Oddly, he treated Jack exactly as he always had; as a nonentity. Allison surmised he'd come to grips with the reality that they were truly over. Moreover, it took a lot to ruffle Nathan's feathers so that he acted out. That cold rigid exterior he'd built was a honed skill which helped him to remain focused. Allison had seen the softer side of him and knew how open and compassionate he could be. She wished he'd share that side of himself. Maybe he wouldn't be so lonely. She wanted to remain friends; allow him to remain a positive influence in Kevin's life, but wasn't sure how he felt about the idea. She wanted to talk with him, but knew he needed time to grieve for their relationship. Though she cared deeply for him, she couldn't dwell on how sensitive he might be with their current situation. Anyway, she was too busy enjoying what she and Jack had to be invested in anything else. Almost as if no time had passed they started right where they'd left off. The only difference this time was that the entire town was now aware of it. Dinner dates at Café Diem, late nights spent at each others homes, Saturday afternoon excursions with Kevin and Zoë; it was like a fantasy come true.

Lost in thought, Allison was jolted back to reality upon spotting Nathan. As she moved toward him, she tried hard not to predict what his response would be. He was a brilliant man and she valued his opinion on many a subject. How could she convince him that they could maintain a friendship? After days of scant communication, she cornered him as he was leaving the facility.

"Nathan! Can we talk for a minute?" Her hands cupped together, she appeared repentant.

He turned toward her, his brilliantly white smile on display. "Sure Allison, you know I always have time for you."

She really didn't expect him to turn her down, he was too much of a gentleman for that.

"Nathan, we really haven't had a chance to talk about...this, any further and I wanted to clear the air. I know this is difficult for you, just as it is for me. I realize you don't believe that, but it is. We've had some great times, but I need to know that we're okay."

He inched closer to her, yet still far enough away as not to invade her personal space.

"Allison, you shouldn't have to ask that question. We're both adults, and while I don't agree with your choice, I can live with it."

She doubted it, but didn't press the issue. "I appreciate that Nathan. You don't know how much that means to me."

Allison, thinking that was the end of their conversation, smiled in gratitude for his decency and began to walk away; she didn't get far.

"Besides...I can wait."

Something about his tone stopped her dead in her tracks. "What do you mean you can wait?"

Closing the gap, there was no discerning that his intent wasn't platonic. When he raised his hand and placed it tenderly on her cheek, she flinched. It wasn't out of disgust or fear, it was because he'd startled her. She hadn't expected him to be tender with her and would have been less shocked if he'd slapped her across the face; not that he ever would.

"What I mean is that I can wait until your relationship with Carter falls apart."

Visibly stunned, her graceful features morphed. Brow furrowed, eyes squinted, mouth pinched tight, her skin flushed from the rush of blood. "Falls apart?"

"Allie, you need to face facts. You and Carter will never work. After the initial high and the newness wears off...you'll come to your senses. At first blush, you may think you're a match made in heaven, but we both know better.

Allison couldn't help but raise her voice; caring less if any one in their vicinity heard. She knew Nathan almost better than he knew himself; this wasn't rational Nathan, it was jealous Nathan. Yes, he was vain and arrogant, but even this was a new low for him.

"Nathan, I understand you're upset, but that's just cruel!"

"No, it's honest." He craned his head forward so that his eyes met hers, "I'll allow this foray to the dark side, and when it's over I'll be waiting."

Allison was beside herself. He stood there for how long she didn't know with that superior look on his face. Did he think she'd agree? Thank him for being so understanding, allowing her this opportunity to sow her wild oats? If she wasn't such a lady, she'd tell him what he could do with his opinion.

Instead, she glared at him, her eyes cold; demeanor to match. "You're wrong. Jack and I will make it."

"Allison Blake, I know you almost better than you know yourself. Better than you'd dare to admit. This won't last."

He turned on her, leaving her there, dumbfounded. He'd hurt her and she knew it had been his intent. She could have argued him on his point, but what would that accomplish? Sure, she'd sometimes think to herself, how would she and Jack's love affair develop? Believe her, she didn't want to take part in orchestrating another doomed relationship. Though she vowed to not let what Nathan had said upset her, she couldn't help but internalize his words.

She was meeting Jack for dinner tonight and though just the sight of him always brightened her mood, this time she found it hard to focus. Nathan's words had made their mark and sadly, she bore it's scar.

Arriving at the café, she spied Jack off in one corner deep in conversation with Henry. Almost as if he sensed she was nearby, he turned; that unmistakable sparkle in his eye that he reserved only for her. Excusing himself, he came to greet her.

"Hey sweetie," leaning over, he quickly bussed her on the cheek. "I have a table ready for us."

Allison followed him, and the gentleman that he was, he pulled out her chair for her. Now sitting across from him, she was suddenly gripped by fear. Goddam Nathan for making her open that door again; the one where she was unsure. Her foolish attempt to hide her feelings from Jack didn't go unnoticed as he remarked instantaneously about her mood.

"What's wrong?"

Sheepishly she answered, "Nothing." But never did she look into his eyes.

"Allison, I know you. Somethings wrong. I can see it all over your face."

That was the second time today a man claimed to know her. "Do you? Do you really know me?"

She hadn't meant for it to come out as harshly as it did, but the sting of her delivery was evident by the furrow in his brow.

"I'm sorry Jack. I'm just not very hungry all of a sudden."

"Are you feeling okay? Do you want me to take you home?"

"No, I'll be fine. I just need to be alone."

Without another word she sprung from her chair and took the short jaunt home.

Not ten minutes later she pulled into her driveway. Entering, she headed straight for the wine cabinet, uncorked a red zinfandel and took a swig directly from the bottle. The powerful, full-bodied flavor soothed her soul as it effortlessly slid down her throat. Kevin was over at a friend's and would be home within the hour. For now, she was all alone. As she took her second long sip, her doorbell rang. She hadn't been expecting anyone, but really, should she have been surprised who it would be?

Flinging the door open, her feelings were mixed. Upset that he'd followed her, yet elated that he had. "Jack."

"Can I come in?"

Allison opened the door wide, Jack trailed her as she sat down on the sofa. He took the seat next to her, their knees practically touching.

"Allie, did I do something?"

Her head rose sharply at his accusation. "No, what would make you think that?"

Head tilted to the side, his "are you kidding me" expression was difficult to ignore.

He appeared to see straight through her and she knew if she wasn't honest it would only fester.

"I had a row with Nathan."

Bristled, she was touched by his protective nature. "Did he hurt you?"

"No, of course not. It was just a silly argument."

"What was it about?"

Biting her lip, she hesitated before confessing. "Us."

He stood abruptly. Shaking his head, he blew out an exasperated breath. "Are we back here again?"

"What are you talking about?"

"Stark! Is it always going to be a battle between the two of us for your love?"

"Jack, that's not it."

"Then please, tell me. What is it?"

"I'm not confused. I don't want Nathan back. It's only...something he said rattled me."

"About you and I?"

She nodded, ashamed that Nathan unwittingly had managed to come between them.

Jack didn't even try to hide his frustration. "Unbelievable!"

"You know what, I think I'd better go before I say something I shouldn't." Allison watched as he backed up, intent on leaving.

"Wait!" Rushing in front of him, she blocked his exit. "Jack, you have to admit that we're different. What if this doesn't work? What if I fail again?"

"You fail...? Allison, this is a relationship. We are in this together. You act as if you're the only one whose been through a bad breakup or lost someone you've loved."

Allison didn't need to ask who he was speaking of. He had told her the story of Angela Fairfield and that fateful day. She was touched that he'd shared such a difficult, heartbreaking event in his life with her. It made her feel special because she was only one of few people who knew the truth.

"Jack, we promised to be honest with each other, so this is me being honest. I'm scared. Jack, I love you, but if this doesn't work out, I don't know that I will be able to survive the damage to my heart."

"Bullshit!"

"Excuse me?" It was apparent that she wasn't used to being talked to in that manner.

"That's right, I said bullshit. I have just as much invested in this as you. Let me ask you something. Do you think I would ever hurt you intentionally?"

"No."

"Do you know that I have been in love with you from the moment I saw you?"

"Yes."

"So tell me, what makes you think my feelings for you would ever change?"

"Because I've been here before. The players were different, but the outcome was the same."

"So Stark plants one small seed of doubt in your head and now you're willing to give up on us...on me."

"No! But let's be realistic, something could always go wrong."

"No shit! Something could always go wrong, but then again," He drew nearer to her, a noticeable shift in his carriage, he lifted her chin with the cusp of his hand, "it could all go right."

Allison gazed into his endless electric blue eyes; lost in their intensity, she melted. Then he kissed her, and it felt so right, and just that easily all of her fears had been dissuaded; Nathan's prediction forgotten. Jack ended up staying the night with her, their union reunited, they expressed their love for each other over and over again.

Allison woke the next morning to see him still asleep at her side, the subtle rise and fall of his bare chest warmed her. He was peaceful; content. How could she have ever lost faith in this man? The same man who would risk his life for not only his loved ones, but the community as a whole. Allison eased out of bed and into the bathroom reluctantly, in order to get her day started. She had a lot on her agenda today; meetings, a demonstration from one of the medical technology labs, as well as a meet and greet with some students from Tesla.

Exiting the shower, she nearly crashed into him. Sidestepping her, he swept his hand out gallantly, allowing her to pass. Allison crinkled her nose at him and just as he headed for the shower himself, she swatted his bottom. That's when she realized what had been missing from her other relationships; the playfulness. It's not that her first two marriages weren't filled with good times, but she'd also married men who were immutable. Jack was spontaneous, carefree...fun. And as if making her point, he sidled up behind her, his lips on her neck, smooth strong hands resting on her abdomen as she stood in front of the closet, clad only in her underwear. Allison leaned back into his embrace, able to feel his manhood pressed against the small of her back through the luxurious cotton towel.

"Now, now Sheriff. We don't have time for that."

"I know, but I can't help myself. I promise, if you let me, I'll be quick."

"No," Jokingly, she commanded him, "get dressed!"

"Yes, ma'am."

After dressing, Allison headed downstairs to make breakfast for them. By now, Kevin was used to seeing him at their house early in the mornings. Something told Allison that Kevin even enjoyed the fact that Jack was around. She couldn't explain it, but they had an unexplainable connection. Obviously, his charming personality had not only had an impact on her as she watched Kevin sidle up next to him at the kitchen counter. As Jack threw an arm over his shoulder, Allison could have sworn she heard Kevin chuckle.

Her morning couldn't have started off better; breakfast and quality time spent with two of her three favorite men, her dad being the third. Bellies full, they parted as Allison left to drop Kevin off at school; Jack headed off to pick up his usual morning coffee from Vincent.

Still reflecting on his evening with Allison, he stopped short at the entrance of Café Diem.

Just inside, working furiously on his handheld tablet sat Stark. He and Jack had perfected the dance of avoidance, but really, how long could that go on. Squaring his shoulders, Jack decided to be the adult and call a truce.

Approaching his table, Jack said a few hello's along the way, but Stark, pretentious as ever, never even bothered to look up.

"Stark."

Glancing up from his work, he barely acknowledged Jack's presence as he returned his attention onto his tablet. "Sheriff, what can I do for you?"

Jack noted the annoyance in Stark's voice, but then again that's how he usually addressed him; as if Jack were a piece of gum stuck on the bottom of his shoe.

"Can I sit?"

"It's a free country."

Jack paused, thinking to himself, _"Fuck it. Why even bother?"_

But he had to do this, not for himself and definitely not to make Stark feel better, but for Allison.

Taking a seat, he started right in. He didn't intend on pussyfooting around; the less time spent with Stark, the better.

"Look, I came over here to offer an olive branch. I know the situation didn't turn out the way you'd hoped, but...here we are. We've never been friends, but we can at least be civil. Well, in Allie's presence anyway."

Jack didn't miss the cringe and tightening of Stark's jaw when he said Allie instead of Allison, like he used to.

"Gee Sheriff," Jack took note of his condescending tone, "I didn't think you knew what an olive branch was, let alone how to use the word civil properly in a sentence..."

Jack would not be bated, letting his sarcasm slide.

"...and no we've never been friends as I would surely never have anything in common with the likes of you."

Jack hunched over the table, his voice hushed so as not to attract any further attention on them.

"I understand exactly what you're trying to do. A man like you who's respected, accomplished; you're trying to save face. How bout I let you in on a little secret. Your juvenile mind games don't effect me. I couldn't care less if you make fun of me or what you've done in your life, but you mess with Allison again, and I will kick your pompous ass all over this town."

Nathan mimicked his stance; a fire in his eyes.

"Is that a threat Sheriff Carter?"

And without hesitation, Jack answered, "Yes, Dr. Stark it is."

Stark's stone-faced expression turned into a sinister grin which darkened his features.

That same look would strike fear in anyone else, but Jack merely stood, retrieved his coffee and left out, hoping that would be the end of his dealings with Stark; at least for today. Unfortunately, as it was in Eureka, a crisis always loomed around the next corner and one would soon bring them back together in a most fortuitous way.

* * *

_Next - Chapter 9: A Gentleman's Agreement_


	9. A Gentleman's Agreement

**I do not own EUReKA. **

The Law of Attraction

Chapter 9: A Gentleman's Agreement

Jack was summoned to GD not twenty minutes after settling himself behind his desk. He had begun filtering through some files; updating and closing out what he could while Jo took time to process their emails; he hated emails. Thats when the then the call came.

It seemed another overzealous scientist had blundered with one of their experiments and in their attempt to create a new mode of instantaneous travel, opened up a wormhole. Presently, it was contained to a remote section of GD, but who's to say it would remain stable. Jack and Jo rushed over and on the way got into a contentious debate as to why they were always the first on scene. GD had their own security, wasn't it their duty to protect the facility? Jo was quick to remind him that while yes, that was technically the case, the employees of GD was inhabited by townspeople. The security complement was mainly concerned with outside threats, assuring none of GD's technology was compromised, maintaining the protection of the facility and its projects. They, as Jo delightfully reminded him, were the guardians of the people and they were doing what was what was required of them.

Upon arrival, they saw that Allison and Henry were already on the scene. Henry briefed them of the situation; much of which Jack couldn't follow, but it appeared that Dr. Maliden, the project leader had been conducting a dry run of an unauthorized experiment when one of his lab assistants somehow miscalculated the parameters resulting in the experiment going haywire. Stark and Fargo were already working on reconfiguring the data, hoping to somehow shut the program down or at least stop it from expanding. Jack and Jo were part of the team tasked to evacuate the immediate area, ensuring the safety of staff. For now, the project lay dormant, but that didn't mean they had it under control. Jack did notice one thing; whatever problems he and Stark had with each other, when it came to work, they handled their business.

They all; Stark, Henry, Fargo and Allison, worked tirelessly for hours with no discernible results. Ready to abandon the project, Allison ordered the entire area cleared. Stubborn as he was Stark refused to leave, assuring them that he nearly had it figured out. He eventually dismissed Fargo, continuing the task alone and after several unproductive minutes, Allison ordered him to clear the area. Of course he refused, so she sent Jack in to retrieve him; by force if necessary.

"Stark. Let's go."

His eyes narrowing to pinpoints, he glanced over his shoulder at Jack. "I'm almost done cowboy. Hold your horses."

"Allison wants you out. Now!" Jack altered his stance, his arms now crossed over his chest. "Look, we can do this the easy way, or the hard way, your choice."

Stark chose to stand his ground. "You can try."

Tired of the whole ordeal Jack moved forward in the hopes of persuading Stark to leave without a fight. A loud buzzing sound was the last thing he heard before everything went black.

He whipped around the darkened room, tripped over an unknown structure, crashed into Stark, which inadvertently sent them both tumbling to the floor. As the emergency lights switched on, his vision at last came into focus. Grimacing in pain he lay flat on his back with Stark perched on top of him. Quickly he pushed him off, shuddering uncomfortably in the process. Standing, he took a few steps back so that Stark was at arms length distance. This was the closest to him he ever wanted to be.

"Geez Stark, what'd you do? Why couldn't you just leave when I told you to?"

"Sheriff, I don't answer to you."

His voice raising slightly, he corrected the misinformed Dr. "Wrong! In these situations, I am in charge."

Jack knew this wasn't the time to start an argument so he shifted focus, "What's going on anyway?"

"How should I know?"

"Well, you _are_ the scientist aren't you?"

Jack braced himself, but was surprised when Stark detailed their unique predicament.

"As a precaution the room has been sealed, but that's not our biggest problem..."

As Stark continued to talk, Jack sighed because he knew as it always was in Eureka, things could always get worse. "Please don't say it."

"...unless I can get the program to stop, we'll be draw in by the wormhole's centrifugal force."

"And what exactly does that mean?"

"It means that we won't have to worry about fighting over Allison anymore."

Jack didn't need to hear anymore. Just the thought of being zapped to some unknown location; that's if they were lucky, or worse, ending up as a corpse floating through space did not fill him with a sense of curious scientific wonder.

His hands flailing wildly, he implored, "Well, you know...do that...that thing you do. You can figure it out," his brows furrowed, he poised the question, "...can't you?"

The 'are you kidding me' expression on Stark's face gave him his answer.

"Look _Sheriff_, you just sit over there and look pretty. I'll handle anything that has to do with using brain cells."

Fed up, Jack knew this wasn't the time, and it certainly wasn't the place, but if was to be the last time he and Stark spent time alive on this earth, he didn't want to end it hating the man standing before him.

"All right Stark. What is it? What exactly have I done? It's as if you have a personal mission to destroy me?"

"Don't flatter yourself Carter."

"From the first day you came back to Eureka, you've treated me like an albatross."

Stark sniffed with disdain at his accusation. "Honestly, I don't think about you at all."

"Yeah, whatever you say."

A few moments of uncomfortable silence passed before he suddenly began to speak again.

"Pfft, I don't know what she sees in you."

Quick to respond, Jack mirrored his exact feelings. "I could say the same about you."

His back still to Jack, he continued to work his magic on the computer screen laid out in front of him.

"You don't know Allie like I do. She needs a man with intellect. Someone who can challenge her; provide her with stimulation."

"Don't you worry about that. I provide her with all the stimulation she needs." Jack knew he was hitting below the belt, but right now, he didn't care. "All night long as a matter of fact."

Jack knew he'd ruffled Stark's feathers as he watched his shoulders tense in reaction.

"She'll tire of you, and when she does, I'll be there to pick up the pieces."

"You know Stark, for someone so smart, you're being really stupid."

He whipped around as if it were the most ludicrous statement he'd ever heard. "I beg your pardon?"

"If Allison and I don't work out...and trust me, we will, your meddling is not going to endear her to you. It's obvious that it's more than the fact that Allison chose me..."

Stark fixed his gaze upon Jack. "This isn't the time or place to discuss our...difference of opinion, but I see you're not going to let this go...as usual, so let's lay the cards out on the table, shall we?"

Stark confronted him, standing toe to toe. And even though he was several inches taller, Jack's unshakable presence managed to fill the room.

"You come to Eureka, riding your white horse of justice with your aww shucks, small town mentality and for some reason they fawn over you. Not just Allie, but everyone. Henry, Fargo...my God, Jo of all people.

"First off, I didn't chose to come here. I was assigned. You think I enjoy risking my life every goddamn day. Risking the life of my daughter. Sure, I could have turned it down, quit my job, but I don't shirk my responsibilities. If you had half the humility I do, you..."

"Wait a minute. I hope you're not insinuating I'm jealous of you."

His tone sardonic Jack replied, "Oh, I would never."

"Well, if you cracked a book; a real one, not one of the comics you're so fond of, maybe I'd take you a little more seriously."

"So, I'm supposed to change who I am so that you'll stop being such an asshole to me? I'd don't think so."

"Sheriff, I couldn't care less what you do."

"Apparently you do. You know, I didn't steal her from you Stark. Your relationship fell apart a long time before I got involved. If you'd only make an effort. If you weren't such a jerk all the time, maybe you'd make a friend or two."

His features deadpan, he looked him square in the eye. "I don't need friends Carter."

"You're such a liar. If you don't change your ways, you're end up a resentful, bitter old man."

Stark snorted. "What an astute observation, but as you suggested, I don't have to change for you, or anybody."

So engrossed in disproving each others argument, neither realized what was happening behind them.

Without warning, the air in the room fell thick as an eerie calm settled in. Like the churning of a combine engine, the wormhole began to whirl. At first they couldn't discern any difference until a scrap of metal flew past them; their heads jerking forcefully in it's direction, the direness of their situation sunk in.

In unison, their eyes locked and panic set in, "Shit!"

As if a tornado had mysteriously spawned, the contents in the room churned faster and faster. Stark rushed to the controls, hurriedly attempting to counter it's effects. Both fighting hard against the wormholes force.

Above the ruckus Jack called out. _"Stark, you've got to fix this! Hurry!"_

"_I'm trying, but I can't hold on!"_

Jack cursed what he had to do next. Recalling the conversation he had with Jo that morning, he lamented his heroic nature.

Ever so carefully he made his way around the room, holding onto anything that was nailed down. Vehemently he closed the gap between he and Stark. Struggling to reach out, he grabbed hold of his shoulder, and looped his lower leg around one of the counters legs in order to ground himself. With one free hand, he reached round his hip, unhooked the snap and placed one link of his handcuffs onto a bracket and the other around Starks wrist.

"_Now fix it!"_

The room grew even darker if possible as any hint of light escaped the room. The intense pressure caused monitor's to crack and equipment to splinter and break. Jack hunkered down in defense, his forearm shielding his face he lost his grip and hurtled forward. His body tossing about like a rag doll, he tried desperately to clutch any obstacle along the way, finally clinging onto a column not far from the event.

Mere inches from his legs becoming engulfed inside the wormhole, he saw Stark unlock the restraint from the table and move toward him.

"_What are you doing?" _

A grave suspicion fell upon him like a crushing wave. Oh God, he thought; this is it! He's gonna push me in.

Stark must have read the alarm on his face as he quickly alleviated Jack's fears.

"_Relax! I'm coming to save you, you idiot!"_

Working swiftly, Stark surprised him and hooked the open link onto Jack's wrist. Bracing himself up against the column Jack was holding onto, he clasped a hand onto his forearm.

"_Hold me!"_

Jack eyes widened, appearing as large as saucers. _"What!"_

"_Hurry! We don't have much time! I was able to counteract the program's matrix and the program will shut down! I just wasn't able to stop any recoil that will occur! So, unless you want to be sucked into oblivion, Hang...On...To...Me!"_

Against his better judgment, Jack relented. Pulling himself closer, he hugged tight to the pole and consequently Stark as he wrapped his arms around Jack's torso in kind.

Eyes shut, Jack could hear the 'storm' surge; objects propelling past them, they fought hard to remain tethered to the pole. He wasn't sure how long the phenomenon lasted, but just as suddenly as it had started, it ended just as swiftly with a loud pop.

Slowly he opened his eyes only to be met with Stark's own vibrant emerald green orbs and a cheesy grin. "Well, this is awkward."

It registered to Jack that they were still enveloped in each others arms and quickly released him.

His expression and tone deadly serious, he uttered in a hushed timber, "_No one_, is to know about this."

In what Jack thought was the first time he and Stark maintained the same mindset on any subject, he assured him. "Agreed."

Jack produced from his kit a spare set of handcuff keys, thereby breaking their forced bond. Without another word, Stark turned and surveyed the area, which now looked like a disaster zone.

The whoosh of the automatic doors opening caught their attention and in rushed Henry, Allison, Fargo and Jo.

Worried, Allison was the first to give them the once over. Addressing no one in particular, her words jumbled over as she bombarded them with a series of questions, "Are you okay? Are we sure the program has been contained?"...and on she went.

His wits still about him, Jack joked. "We're a bit disheveled, but none worse for wear."

However, what she did next left no doubt in anyone's mind who she was most concerned about.

As she ambled across the room she sidestepped much of the debris. Smiling warmly, she placed a comforting hand on Nathan's forearm.

"I never lost faith that you'd figure it out. Thank you Nathan."

Almost immediately, her focus shifted. She eyed Jack, her smile was now wide and bright. Facing him, she took his hands in hers, allowing them to dangle between them.

Jack lowered his forehead until it rested upon hers. "Hey you."

"Hey."

Overjoyed, she threw her arms around his neck as he held her tight.

Using his peripheral vision, he saw the look on Starks face. Visibly deflated, realization had finally set in as he nodded to Jack, knowingly accepting his defeat and left the laboratory, leaving them to have this moment for themselves.

* * *

The next morning was business as usual.

After an evening spent in Allison's bed celebrating the fact he'd narrowly avoided being whipped into nonexistence, his mood was euphoric to say the least. He surmised, if it took a near death experience for him to get the kind of loving Allison put on him last night, he'd gladly volunteer to be a test dummy for the next experiment one of those crazy scientists thought up. Last night, she was attentive, brazen and overtly affectionate. It left no uncertainty in his mind that she was right where she wanted to be.

Feeling quite cocky; literally and figuratively, he strolled into Café Diem ready to take up his usual spot at the counter when he noticed Stark relaxing in the lounge area, sipping his morning coffee.

Jack let out a long deep sigh. He knew what Stark must be feeling; probably the same emotions he'd felt when seeing him with Allison. Though Jack now had the advantage of knowing what it was like to bask in the glow of Allison's love, she and Stark had a long history and it wasn't something he would get over quickly.

Taking a seat opposite him on the couch, he cleared his throat to draw his attention.

Reluctantly he shifted his eyes off of the newspaper he was reading. "Carter."

"I didn't think you guys read newspapers anymore."

"Personally, I've had my fill of technology considering yesterday's fiasco. Besides, the printed word is a dying craft, so I thought I'd preserve the practice for as long as possible."

Folding his paper, he gave Jack his full attention. "What can I do for you Sheriff?"

"I never got a chance to thank you for saving my life."

Stark scrunched his eyebrows inquisitively.

"You know, when you unlocked the handcuffs and secured me so that I wouldn't fly into the wormhole."

He waved his hand at him nonchalantly. "Oh that? Think nothing of it."

"No, you took a big risk, and for that I'm grateful."

Prepared for a snide remark, Jack readied himself.

"You're welcome Carter. You'd have done the same."

It was an odd feeling, having this civil conversation with him. Sure that Stark was as ill-at-ease as he was, Jack decided to lighten the mood.

"If I'm not mistaken, I thought I glimpsed a look of hesitation in your eyes."

"I admit, there was a brief moment when I considered letting the wormhole engulf you, but I came to my senses." Snickering, he added, "Anyway, Allison would never forgive me."

Jack chuckled softly, "Yeah, she can hold a grudge."

"Carter...I give you my word. I won't try to drive a wedge between you and Allison. I love her too much to cause her anymore heartache." His tone though serious, wasn't so much a threat, as putting Jack on notice. "But I must warn you. If you mess up, I will not hesitate to do everything within my power to win her back."

"I have no doubt."

Jack rose from his seat and headed back to the counter. Before he was out of earshot, Stark called out to him.

"Sheriff. You know, I still dislike you."

Never turning to face him, an impudent grin on his face, Jack responded. "The feeling mutual, Scientist. The feelings mutual..."

_Fin_

* * *

**A/N: Thanks to all of you who take the time to review my stories. I promise to respond to all comments and suggestions. For all guests and anonymous posters, I appreciate your kind words and because I can't respond to you directly, I wanted to give you a shout-out (does anybody say that anymore) here. **


End file.
